Forced Eternity
by viper-sindel
Summary: When two young women meet Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao in a dance club, the two are soon swept away into the arms of destiny. Between the evils of Shao Kahn and a new enemy, Liu Kang finds love. Will Raiden, too, in time learn to love? Liu Kang x OC Raiden x OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!

Hi. My name is Cilandra Cherishino (a.k.a. Frost). I am from a very small town of Earthrhelm. However, lucky for you, our story begins in a much bigger place, a city in Earthrhelm. While my town was small and old fasioned, preferring to keep the old ways alive that died several decades ago, this city was concidered very advanced. They had sky-scrapers, cops in uniform... you name it. This was where my best friend, Angela Katera (a.k.a. Honey), and I decided to spend our vacation.

This was also the beginning of my greatest adventure... and my greatest nightmare. However, my mind didn't know that back then, did it?

We were excited as we made our way through the large mall, picking out our outfits for the night. We were gonna hit up a very famous club in town. Everyone who was anyone would be there, at least that's what we were told. So, we went from store to store, trying to find the perfect outfits.

Finally, after about four hours of shopping, we'd made our decision. So, we bustled our way back to our hotel room that we'd taken for the weekend. Honey looked at me excitedly.

"Can you believe it!" she said. "Our first night in a _real_ club!"

I chuckled at her and hopped in the shower. As soon as I was done, she stepped in. After that, we pulled on our outfits, then looked in the mirrors to make sure our make-up, jewelry, and clothes looked just right.

Honey had mid-back length curly brown hair, though you could see red in it. Her skin was of the darker variety, being half italian and half native american. Her eyes were a dark brown. She was gorgeous, curved in all the right places and gifted in the hips and breasts. Her top was a metallic gold triangle of fabric just covering her breasts, the tip of the triangle ending at her waist, though it left little to the imagination. It was held on by straps that criss-crossed across her back. She wore black pleather pants that hugged her hips and her thighs, but flared a bit towards the bottom. Then she wore a pair of stillettos. I never understood how she could walk in those things. Her make-up was done to accent her eyes. She wore large golden hoops in her ears.

Then, there was me. My hair was pitch black and cut real short, spiked up with white tips. It almost looked like I had frosting on my hair. It was cool. My make-up was made to accent my stunning silver-blue eyes and my full lips (lightly colored silver). A little glitter went a long way on my features. My top was a simple silver halter-top that ended just below my mid-B-cup breasts. Mine weren't near as generous as Honey's, but they did fine in getting attention once in a while. My body was well toned, due to all the weights I did and the martial arts classes I attended for fun. It wasn't like I ever used them, you know? Like her, I wore black pleather pants of the same style, accenting my well toned rear, and flared at the bottom. Unlike her, my shoes were actual shoes, not stillettos, or stilts as I called them. On my hands were a pair of fingerless gloves that ended at my wrists, silver spikes coming out of them. Around my neck was a spiked choker. In my ears were medium silver hoops.

She whistled when she saw me and I grinned.

"Going all out, are we?" she teased. I chuckled and we left the room, calling a cab. The driver got us there in record time. When we stepped out of the car (after paying the man, of course), we could feel the music as it pulsed through the ground. I shot a grin at Honey and she grinned back as we got in line. However, we weren't there for more than two minutes before a bouncer came and got us.

"You ladies go on in," he said. "Courtesy of the guys up front."

We followed him to the door and passed three men on the way as they held the door for us.

"Thanks," we chorused to them, then they led us upstairs to the dining area, away from the dancefloor. The first guy had really, really short hair. He wore a black muscle-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He was muscular, yes, but not overly so. The second guy had brown/black hair, pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore an open black leather vest, but no shirt. His wore a pair of black leather pants. He was also muscular but, again, not overly so. The last one stole my breath away. White hair cascaded down from a ponytail on the top of his head, just barely reaching beyond his shoulders. He was built like nobody's business, every inch of him ripped! The shirt he wore looked like it was supposed to be a robe, but was half-off his upper body, letting the eyes devour his rippling pectorals. As a set of pants, he wore a pair of black training pants, like you'd wear if you did martial arts. He wore a pair of fingerless gloves that reached up past his elbows, black in color. However, his eyes were what hung me the most. They were solid white. He must have spent a lot of money on contacts, but he made them look good!

"What do you ladies call yourselves?" asked the first guy.

"Friends call me Frost," I answered, deciding that our gang names were best in this situation.

"Angela, but Honey to my friends," answered Honey. The boys nodded.

"I'm Liu Kang," said the second guy. "This is Kung Lao and Ray."

We nodded. Then an upbeat techno song came on. Honey's eyes lit up. She looked at the guys, Kung Lao specifically.

"Wanna dance?" she asked. He nodded and led her away. I shook my head at her.

"What?" asked Ray. "You don't dance?"

I gave him an amused look.

"Not appropriately for public places," I answered, though there was an underlying challenge in my voice. He caught it and pulled me to the dance floor. There, we began to attract all attention as he danced with me, matching me move-for-move. It was exhilerating to finally meet a guy that didn't use my way of dancing as a way to get in my pants. No... he just danced. We got whistles, jeers, wolf-calls... you name it! It was one hot dance. When that song ended, I ended in his embrace, leaned backward, my right knee held up against his waist. The position we ended in was like we were about to have sex on the dance floor. He pulled me back up and released my thigh. I smiled at him as a country song came on. So... now we danced swing! People were enjoying the show, especially his companions. After that song, I pulled away to find Honey, Ray following close behind. Honey was back upstairs, laughing and talking with Liu and Kung.

"Nice moves, Ray," she said. "First guy that's been able to dance like that with Frost and not act like they're gettin' something at the end of the night."

Ray smiled at that and sat down in a chair. Without hesitation, I sat down on his lap, comfortable.

"Why would I think otherwise?" he asked, lightly placing a single arm around my waist. "It was just a dance."

I decided right then and there that I loved his voice... and I liked this guy.

"I don't recall ever seeing you two around here before," Liu said. We grinned.

"We're not from here," I answered him. "We're from a much smaller town over three hours from here."

He nodded, accepting my answer.

"Why'd you come to the city then?" Kung asked.

"Vacation," we chorused. Ray quirked a brow, but said nothing.

"How long are you gonna be in town?" Liu asked.

"Until tomorrow night," Honey answered him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Why such a short vacation?" he asked her.

"Can't afford to stick around much longer," she answered him. "Vacations take green and we're rather short on that."

He nodded, understanding, though a look passed between the three men.

"Tell you what, we'll give you a place to stay for as long as you like so you can really enjoy your vacation," Liu offered. I frowned. Honey looked at me, knowing the decision was truly mine to make. Liu followed her gaze and saw my frown. "We don't live far from here. It's the temple nearby."

That made me quirk a brow.

"Monks out having fun at a nightclub?" I asked, not sure I was buying it. I got a cheeky grin from Kung Lao.

"Not that kind of monks," he told me with a wink. I just shook my head, a smile gracing my features once more.

"Free room and board until stated otherwise..." I thought aloud. Honey smiled, knowing I was caving.

"And Ray here has elite access to everywhere," Liu told me. I quirked a brow at Ray, but he said nothing. I shook my head.

"You really are full of surprises," I commented to him. He smirked.

"You have no idea," he assured me, getting a grin out of me.

"Betcha I find out," I stated, then looked at Honey. "Fine by me."

She lit up like christmas, then dragged Liu to the dance floor for a slow song. I shook my head, then turned my attention to the muscular, appealing man I was sitting on.

"That's an awful generous offer for someone you don't know," I stated. He just smiled.

"Perhaps because we want to get to know the two of you better?" he offered. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll go with that for the time being," I said, dropping it, then I lead him back to the dance floor as they struck up a salsa.

* * *

I watched the scene unfold with amusement. It had taken us months to talk Raiden into dressing like a typical clubber and go out with us for one night. When he finally caved, he'd gotten a vision of a strange girl, though what exactly he saw, he didn't share with us. Upon arriving at the club line, he was nervous as could possibly be, even tugged frequently at his clothes, considering the looks he was getting from the women. He obviously wasn't used to being so exposed.

All that abruptly changed when those two girls stepped out of the taxi. He immediately told the bouncer that those two girls were with us. The bouncer soon brought them forward and we walked in with them.

Never in my life had I imagined Raiden would dance. I thought he'd come, drink (if even that) and leave. Yet, there he was for the third dance tonight, dancing with Frost. I only knew one other Frost and she was frozen in an ice-cave. This one... was different. He'd let her sit on his lap, danced with her in very, very arousing ways... but still maintained his respectful distance...

I would never understand how he did it. If I was out there pulling the moves those two were, I'd be hot and ready to go...

Honey was another thing altogether. She was lively, cheerful... She could make even Shao Kahn smile, I was certain. How the two were even friends was beyond me. They were so different...

But then again, friends come in all shapes and sizes. Honey would switch out dance partners between me and Liu Kang, just having fun in general. Raiden, however, wouldn't let anyone near Frost, not even to flirt with her. A guy made the mistake of trying and got immediately run off, much to Frost's amusement. So, he maintained her attention all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED MK BUT I DON'T. EVERYTHING ELSE IS MINE!

When the club finally closed around three in the morning, I grinned at Honey.

"Time for a cool down," I stated. She nodded and we walked down the street, the guys following us... right into a tavern. She and I took a seat right in front of the bar, the bartender giving us a once-over. I gave him a wink and got a smile in return. He was then called to the other end of the bar, but soon returned.

"What can I getcha?" he asked.

"Screwdriver," I answered. "Make it a pitcher."

He nodded, then looked at Honey.

"Sex on the Beach," she said. He nodded and began to make the drinks. I went to grab my money, but the bartender shook his head.

"All ready paid for by the man at the end there," he said, gesturing over. I looked over and burst out laughing, racing over to hug him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kit!" I said, amused. Honey hugged him too, though not with my exhuberance. He grinned at us.

"You know I come to the city every weekend just to hit up the taverns and dance clubs," he said. Then he gave me a very teasing look. "Saw you cutting a rug out there. Who's the guy?"

"Ray," Honey and I chorused. As if in response, the three guys magically appeared, taking seats at the table next to the bar. The three of us didn't hesitate and joined them.

"Kit, this is Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Ray," I introduced. "Guys, this is my cousin-in-law and best friend, Kit."

The tension in the room seemed to vanish after I'd said that. I just shook my head with a smile.

"So, what are two minxes doing in the city?" Kit asked as our drinks arrived. I noted that he was drinking Rum and Coke. He'd be drunk in no time. He was a very entertaining, funny drunk.

"Vacation," Honey answered. "Thought we'd see the world before we give up life to God and country."

Kit smirked.

"Forgot about your arranged marriages," he commented, surprising the guys yet again. "How's that working out?"

Both of us sent him dirty looks.

"They call it an arranged marriage for a reason," Honey began, her tone like she was talking to a child.

"Because it would never happen otherwise!" I finished, my irritation. "If he survives three days I'll be surprised."

"Hate Kenai that much, huh?" he asked, ordering another drink.

"That's putting it mildly," Honey answered for me. "He's everybody's favorite guy... til he gets behind closed doors."

Kit looked at me, alarmed.

"What do you mean?" he asked urgently, his mind completely clear. With a low growl, I unfastened my pants, then slid down the right side far enough for him to see the hand-shaped bruise. His eyes widened, then he looked into my eyes as I fixed my pants.

"Personally, I'm deeply wishing something happens to him before I'm tied to him forever," I revealed, my hate in my voice.

"The only reason he wants her is to break her, the dearest ambition of most men we know," Honey said bitterly. Kit's frown deepened.

"So he sweet-talked your father into it to ensure close quarters, allowing him the time and place to break you," he summed up, getting the big picture. I just glared at my glass.

"There's _is_ one way to avoid it, but she won't even consider it," Honey admitted to Kit. "After all, she can't get married if she all ready is."

Kit nodded, understanding that. He sat back, his eyes contemplating.

"And what of your betrothed, Averis?" he asked Honey. She shrugged.

"Neither of us is excited about it but... when things are out of your control or say, what can you do?" she answered. "We're both kinda hoping we can get out of it. He's got a girl he really, really likes, but he daren't disobey his father and take her as his wife. After all, Denali has one nasty temper."

Kit nodded, agreeing, wincing at a memory of the man.

"So, you can work with yours," he thought aloud. The three men with us continued to stay silent, merely listening in on our conversation. "If I recall correctly, your weddings are set for a week from today."

We nodded, Honey in gloom, me in anger. Finally, the three guys started speaking.

"I know you don't like the idea, but... what if it was a temporary marriage, only long enough to avoid the origional marriage?" asked Liu. Honey and I looked at him.

"You are a fool if you think Kenai won't see through that," I stated. "He'll make it law that as soon as I divorce, I am to marry him the same day."

"That would work for me," Honey admitted. "But I don't wanna deceive anyone."

Liu's gaze went to Ray's. Not a word was said for a few moments, but the two seemed to finally come to a conclusion.

"Honey, it wouldn't be deceiving anyone nor would it be a binding you couldn't work with nor get out of," Liu said gently. "This very night, you and I can easily go to one of those mock-chapels and tie a temporary knot."

Honey frowned.

"It wouldn't be deceiving due to the fact that you've been drinking and... well, people do all sorts of things they don't remember when they're drunk," he finished. Her eyes widened at the simplicity of the solution.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Honey asked. Liu nodded. She seemed to think it over, then looked at me.

"I can't make this decision for you," I told her. "You must choose your own path."

She frowned and bit her lip, a habit many men said was just plain cute. Finally, she nodded, agreeing to his terms. Liu relaxed and gave her a gentle smile. Kit's gaze was a knowing one, but he said nothing, turning his gaze to me.

"Will you still refuse your only way out, save the murder of Kenai?" he asked me. I frowned darkly at him.

"I highly doubt Kung Lao or Ray could truly pull off the part," I stated coldly. "Any loop holes, unanswered questions, any openings, you can guarantee Kenai will leap on them the first chance he gets."

Kung Lao merely agreed with me. Ray, however, did not.

"I'm a better actor than you give me credit for," he stated, his offense in his voice. I sighed.

"But to live a lie?" I pressed. "Can you truly do that for the rest of your life?"

His eyes were impossible to read. Damn those contacts!

"In time, you may find that the lie can become the truth," he answered me, his voice telling me it partially all ready was. "I don't expect you to fall into my arms or truly become my wife, but I can guarantee this... Kenai... will have no openings to exploit."

I locked gazes with him, my mind searching for something, anything that was going to tell me how I should decide. There was no answer in those bright white depths, only the feeling that there was more to this man than met the eye.

"You're hiding something," I accused softly, thinking aloud. It was enough to startle him and everyone else at the table. "I don't know just yet what... but I _will_ find out."

He said nothing, just continued to wait for my answer.

"Fine," I caved. "But I do this under extreme protest."

He nodded, accepting my answer. Thus, the six of us rose, yes, even Kit. We looked at him.

"You'll need a witness to take it back to your families, a credible witness," he said. We nodded and then Liu led us to a small mock-chapel. Here, he and Honey were quickly wed. Then, Ray turned to me.

"I don't exactly feel comfortable in a place like this," he admitted to me. I nodded, agreeing.

"I prefer a true church," I agreed. So, he led me down the way to a church. The pastor seemed surprised to see him, his surprise going straight to shock when Ray told him he intended to marry me right away. The pastor hastened to obey. Thus, I wed Ray through the eyes of the church. However, when he kissed me to seal the deal... my whole body reacted to his touch, little shocks of pleasure striking every inch of my body, lightening flashing behind my closed eyes. When I pulled away, I shook my head to clear it.

"So it shall be before the Elder Gods," the pastor said, then took another glance at Ray (whom I'd learned his full name was Raiden). "I never pictured you to be the kind to settle down, Lord Raiden."

Ray merely nodded and we left the church, all of us beginning our walk to the temple while Kit went to tell our families the news via phone. He'd even added insult to injury, recording the entire wedding of Ray and I. I was certain not even Kenai could deny the sanctity of those vows.

* * *

Liu and Honey were playing twenty questions, Honey trying to make the best of this situation. Ray and I walked in companionable silence. Part of me was still digesting that I was now a wife... a wife to a man I barely knew. Once we reached the temple, the monks greeted us, though there were questioning gazes all around about Honey and I. Liu pulled her gently to his side, a grin on his face.

"This lovely woman is Honey, my wife," he introduced to them. Several of them were surprised, but congradulated them anyway. Honey just blushed.

"Lord Raiden," one of the monks said, stepping forward. "There's a message from Shang Tsung for you."

He nodded and took it, reading it over, then crumpled it in his fist. I looked at him strangely.

"Why do they keep calling you 'Lord'?" I asked. He looked at me, his face very serious.

"Because I am Raiden, Thunder God and protector of Earthrhelm," he answered. At my disbelieving look, he shot lightning out of his hands. My eyes widened and I swear my heart stopped.

I was married... to a God... to _the_ God! No wonder the priest had been so shocked at his request! No wonder he had access to everything!

"I think you should have broken that to her a little more gently," Honey told him. Slowly, I shook my shock away.

"Then... then why did you agree to this?" I asked him, still stunned. He stepped up close to me and leaned down to speak in my ear.

"I wouldn't have if I hadn't had a vision before we even met of you and I in the future," he answered me. That wasn't helping my ability to think. Then I realized what was going on.

For years I had prayed to the Elder Gods to spare me the tortures of my future with Kenai. Finally, through the most unexpected of ways, they had answered... with Raiden.

I shook my head, clearing it.

"This is going to take a while to adjust to," I admitted. "Twas so much easier to work with when you were just another man."

A smile tugged at his lips, but he didn't smile.

"And you are?" asked the monk.

"Frost," I answered him.

"My wife," Raiden added. A wave of shock went through the present monks, but soon passed, accepting that he was a God and had his reasons. Raiden turned his gaze to me. "I must go and check on Earthrhelm."

I nodded.

"That is, after all, your duty," I said simply. "See you when you get back."

Then he teleported away. I, however, looked at Honey, somewhat dazed.

"I'm the wife of a God," I said, still trying to wrap my mind around it. Honey just laughed and hugged me tight.

"You'll get used to it," she assured me, then let Liu and Kung lead us into the temple. Honey was shown Liu's room which was now theirs. I'd even snuck a peek, finding it rather amusing how clean he kept it. Everything had its place. They then showed me Raiden's quarters, where I would be staying. It was the largest string of rooms I'd ever seen, kind of like a motel penthouse suite. Everything there was stunning. You could obviously tell where he spent most of his time, too, considering only a few places were truly disturbed.

"Gods don't sleep, do they?" I asked suddenly. Honey laughed again. That was answer enough for me. I would spend most of my nights alone.

Finally, we turned and left there, going to the dining hall. There, it was kind of like a buffet, everyone just getting what they wanted and taking seats. After all, it _was_ breakfast time for them. We'd stayed out far too late.

"Still wrapping your head around this turn of events?" teased Honey. I nodded, still numb. She laughed at my face and then proceeded to continue her game of twenty questions with Liu Kang.

* * *

"She did WHAT!" roared Kenai. I hid my smirk. While Honey's parents had been happy for her, even willing to forgive what she'd done and her supposed to be husband's parents accepted it, I knew Frost's family was going to be a great deal more difficult. Kenai would weave his little games... until I pulled out my ace.

Kenai's parents weren't exactly thrilled either. Their marriage had been meant to join two warring family lines, thus the reason I loathed to tell them the truth.

The other part I couldn't wait to reveal was the part I wish I could have been there to see: the moment when Ray revealed who he was to Frost. I knew who he was on sight. I'd seen him before and knew all the tales of the Thunder God. I was certain that tidbit of information would only piss Kenai off more.

"So... Cilandra got married to whom, exactly?" her father asked. I smiled and played the recording of the vows. The male's voice immediately made everyone freeze in position, at least the ones that knew that voice, mainly the elderly.

"She's a lucky girl to have snagged the hand of the Thunder God," one of the elders said. Kenai froze, then his fury doubled. Both sets of parents were just simply stunned.

"It's a farce!" he accused. I quirked an amused brow at him.

"Do you truly think Lord Raiden would say those vows before the Elder Gods in mock?" I questioned him. His fury didn't subside, like I knew it wouldn't.

"The day she gets divorced, she is mine!" he finally said, storming out. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Then you will be waiting until long after you've left this world," I commented softly. Her father sent me a knowing smile.

"You think she will come to love him?" he asked. All four parents were waiting for my answer. I nodded.

"You should have seen what his kiss alone did to our Frost," I told them. "She practically went limp, so dazed was she."

The parents exchanged smiles.

"I think we can work out a different treaty," her father said. Kenai's parents agreed and they left to write it up.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MK.

Once I was fully fed, the group split up to rest after our long night. I made my way to Raiden's rooms alone, somewhat missing the company in these vast stone walls. Once I was in the quarters, I simply walked to the bedroom. There, I removed my jewelry, my make-up (what little I wore), and then undressed, hopping into a warm bath. There, I let the water soothe away the stress of the day, closing my eyes as I leaned on the edge. Today was a lot to absorb... almost too much for my mind. After a while, I heard someone knock on the door. My eyes opened to look back and see a young woman.

"I am Misa, my Lady," she said. "I am to see to your every need while you are here."

I frowned, but then smiled softly, realizing my frown frightened the girl.

"I was lucky to find the tub," I admitted. "Could you get me some soap and a washcloth?"

She obeyed with a small, shaky smile of her own. After she handed it to me, she stood off to the side. To be honest, I was grateful for the company.

"Misa, have you lived here all your life?" I asked her. "And just call me Frost, no title needed."

She nodded, seeming to slowly relax as she told me about herself. So, while I bathed, I listened. Kung Lao had saved the girl from slavery to the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. She then went on to explain there were other rhelms and, due to this being the home of Earthrhelm's protector and champion, they were under attack almost daily from Outworld's forces. Shao Kahn dearly wanted Earthrhelm under his control, but Raiden and Liu Kang stood in his way. Misa then told me that, once she'd come here, she had asked to repay her debt through services to the temple. Kung Lao had objected, but Raiden had accepted, telling her that she was to see to the guests that came through. Misa had slowly learned that she was aloud to joke around and speak her mind through the kindness of the other monks and the guests. I, however, had now become her permanant master (for lack of a better word).

"Well, I'm grateful for that," I admitted to her, stepping out and taking the towel she handed me gratefully. "I do enjoy company."

She smiled, now fully relaxed with me.

"Here," she said, handing me my travel bag. "Lord Raiden dropped by your motel to get your things."

I nodded, grateful yet again. I pulled out a pair of silk shorts and a bra, putting both on. After all, that was what I often slept in.

"Will you be needing anything else?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm probably going to sleep all afternoon," I admitted. She giggled and nodded, leaving me, taking my dirty clothes with her. I smiled at her, then crawled into the bed, taking the right side. There, I let sleep wisk me away.

* * *

I walked next to Liu as we headed to bed that morning. When we reached the room, both of us tensed just a bit.

"Well... how do you want to do this?" he asked, leaving the decision up to me. I frowned, looking over the bed. It was a twin bed which meant if we both slept there, we'd have a hard time fitting comfortably, let alone putting any space between us... but... then again... he _was_ my husband now...

"If you don't object, I have no issues sharing the bed," I told him. His eyes tried to read mine. "I am your wife now, remember? Makes no sense for either of us to act otherwise."

Slowly, he nodded, understanding my reasoning. I turned around and faced the door as someone knocked. I opened it slightly to see a servant woman.

"Here," she said, handing me my bags from the motel. "Lord Raiden retrieved them for you."

"Remind me to thank him," I told her. She nodded with a smile and I shut the door. Then I looked through my bag for my PJs. I pulled out a pair of booty-shorts and one of my corsets. I heard Liu swallow and chuckled, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Relax, Liu," I teased. "It's just my PJs..."

"You sleep in... lingerie?" he asked, barely getting it out. I shot him a devilish smile.

"Would you rather I sleep naked?"

Immediately, he went bright red and shook his head.

"No, definately not," he answered. I laughed and set my clothes on his dresser. Then, not caring that he was watching, transfixed, I pulled off my pants and my shirt, leaving me in my bra and underwear. Both were very, very lacy, and very, very naughty. I heard him swallow and smirked, reaching up and undoing my bra, letting it fall to the floor. Then I reached for my corset and pulled it on. I looked over at Liu.

"If you'll be a dear and fasten the back?" I asked. He shook himself out of his stupor and approached, his body shaking a bit. His fingers shook just as bad as he fastened all the hooks in back. "If you shake any harder, you won't be able to get anything done, Liu."

In response to my teasing statement, he rested his hands on my hips.

"Then stop teasing me," he whispered in my ear, his arousal in his voice. "I'm barely keeping my hands to myself..."

I chuckled and grabbed my shorts, pulling them on. Then I looked at Liu.

"Do you intend to sleep in your uniform?" I asked. He blushed a bit.

"I usually don't sleep in anything," he admitted. I blushed bright red.

"Uh... kay," I said, steeling myself for what was gonna be a _very_ long night. "If that's how you're comfortable, go for it."

He seemed surprised.

"You don't mind?" he asked. I shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not that I won't mind... it's more..." I paused and swallowed, my eyes looking anywhere but at him, the blush on my cheeks darkening. "I've led an extremely sheltered life... The male physic is... completely foreign to me... But I will grin and bear it if that's what it takes for you to sleep comfortably."

Slowly, he tilted my face up to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he repeated, his eyes locking onto mine.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly at his proximity... and at the idea of him naked next to me all night... Slowly, he reached for his pants and began to remove them. Try as I may, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his rippling muscles. Then his hands removed his boxers as well, setting both articles of clothing aside in a hamper I just now saw. I put mine in there, too, much to his obvious pleasure. I desperately tried to ignore the naked muscular man in the room as I then went to the bed. I took the side closest to the wall and felt him crawl in behind me, pulling the blanket over us both. Against my better judgement, I rolled to face him and he laid down comfortably on his back. So, with the wall to my back, I scooted over to him. He lifted his arm up, allowing me to mold to his side, my leg resting over his own, my head on his shoulder. His arm then rested around my form, his hand on my waist.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked him. In response, I felt his flesh twitch against my thigh, slightly hardening. He swallowed before he answered.

"I will be," he finally said. I smiled, then thought of something.

"Liu?" I asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Um... exactly what are you expecting out of this... marriage of ours?"

His hand lightly rubbed my arm as he thought about it.

"No more than what you're willing to give me," he answered simply. "Remember, this is only a temporary knot... unless you decide otherwise. I will not force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Including..." I paused and swallowed hard. "... the consumation?"

This time, he gave me a soft smile.

"Not until you choose it," he answered. That comforted me a great deal.

"Thank you."

He gave me a soft squeeze in reply and the two of us fell silent, lost in our own thoughts.

_Perhaps marriage to this man wasn't going to be so bad..._

* * *

I woke the next morning alone. No surprise there. The room, it appeared, hadn't even been touched. I yawned quietly, stretching slowly. I was surprised that I'd slept all day and all night. I must have been more tired than I thought. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter," I called. Misa stepped into the room, locking the door behind her. She then ran my bath as I got out of bed. Once I was stripped and in the tub, she turned around and made the bed. Then she returned to me.

"Was I the only one that slept so long?" I asked. Misa nodded.

"Honey was up with the boys around one yesterday afternoon," she answered. "When asked if they should wake you, she told everyone to let you sleep. So, you were left alone. Raiden wants to make sure it's okay that he comes in while you bathe."

"He's my husband," I said, my voice sort of like a grumble. "What rights to I have?"

Misa giggled.

"Honey explained the whole thing to me," she explained at my questioning look. I nodded. "I'll go get him, then."

I nodded and relaxed in the rose-scented bubbles. Personally, I hated roses... but beggars couldn't be choosers. Soon, I heard the door open and shut, but didn't open my eyes, grateful that the bubbles covered the entire bath, making it impossible to see anything.

"Are you rested?" Raiden asked. I nodded, slowly opening my eyes to look at him as he walked over to a chair nearby and sat down in it, his gaze studying me. I kinda felt... like an item on display.

"You know, if you take a picture, it lasts longer," I finally said, closing my eyes and relaxing once more. If he was surprised or taken back, he said nothing.

"Were you aware that your family and Kenai and his family are all waiting for you downstairs?" he asked suddenly. My eyes snapped open, my relaxed mood completely gone. My eyes flew to his.

"You jest," I said, hoping he was. He shook his head. I closed my eyes, a worried look crossing my face.

_Would my acting skills be enough? Could Raiden and I pull this off? Would my father buy it? How was Kenai going to act?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Raiden's hand on my shoulder.

"Relax," he said. "You'll be fine."

I just let myself sink into the water until I was fully submerged. I half-hoped he'd let me drown, but his hands gently pulling me back up told me that wasn't going to happen.

"You can't avoid them forever," he commented. I sighed and nodded, then pulled the plug. Raiden didn't seem to know what to do, he just stood there looking uncomfortable.

"Can you grab me that towel over there?" I asked, gesturing to it. While he turned to get it, I stood and stepped out of the tub, out onto the rug. When he turned back around, he froze, his eyes fixing on my naked form. Slowly, I walked towards him, not letting him know how much his reaction pleased me. When I was less than two inches away, I looked up into his gaze and watched him swallow.

"Earth to Raiden," I said abruptly, snapping him out of it. "Kinda hard to dry off with no towel."

He shook his head and I took the towel, drying off every inch of me. After a short amount of time, I hung the towel up, then walked to my bag in the bedroom and pulled out a pair of form-fitting black pants like I'd worn to the club. Then I pulled out a simple, form-fitting silver wife-beater. Raiden made a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper when I pulled on my lacy bra and underwear. I found it fully amusing.

Once dressed, I then walked back into the bathroom and spiked my hair again, knowing it would irritate Kenai who said a woman should have long, flowing hair. I then did my make-up like last night (minus the glitter) and put back in my hoops. Only then did I turn to face Raiden.

"Time to test our acting skills," I said. He nodded, offering his arm. I chuckled and took it. However, he was far too tense so I leaned up and stole a kiss, shocking him.

"That's better," I teased. "Raiden, you have to relax. You're not meeting the Grim Reaper."

He sighed and nodded, forcing his body to calm. Only after he was well pieced together did we venture down to the dining hall. Sure enough, just as he said, the entire family was there, two places right next to eachother open for Raiden and I. Raiden leaned over as we walked towards the table.

"What do you want to eat?" he whispered, not wanting to be heard.

"French Toast," I answered, just as quietly. "Scrambled eggs... glass of juice."

He nodded then sat me down at the table, leaving to get my food, considering he didn't need to eat. When he returned, he sat next to me, handing me my food. I immediately slid over to where I was literally cupped to his side. I was willing to bet that only he noticed my trembling as my father's gaze zeroed in on us.

"Hello father," I said finally, my nervousness in my voice. Fortunately, my father mis-understood in a good way.

"Relax, child," he told me. "I'm not here berate you for your choices."

I relaxed immediately. His voice always had that effect on me. No matter what was happening, my father's voice was all it took to calm me.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, putting some of my usual cheek in my voice as I slowly ate. Father smiled.

"I need you to sign a document legalizing the treaty of our clans," he answered, sliding it over to me. "You are free from binding to Kenai (who has refused to sign) unless something happens to where you are no longer at Lord Raiden's side. Until that time, you are free to do as you please, but must also take over the running of our clan should anything happen to our clan leaders."

I nodded and signed it, trusting my father completely. He then tried to get Kenai to sign it. Kenai looked at it like it would burn him.

"Surely you aren't afraid of a paper, Kenai," I couldn't help but say in a condencending tone. He shot me a venomous look. However, I ignored it as my mother spoke to me.

"Cilandra, are you... content, now?" she asked. I immediately nodded. Unlike my father, my mother had known what that bastard had been doing to me.

"More than content, mother," I assured her. "More than you know."

She nodded with a small smile.

"Lord Raiden, what brought on the decision to marry my sister?" asked my seven-year-old sister, Daytalia. She was still at that age where guys had cooties. She got a disgusted face. "Do you really want her cooties?"

Almost immediately, there were snorts of laughter at the innocence of my sister. I was shaking in laughter, my face in my hand.

"I think I can handle your sister's cooties," he answered her warmly, though highly amused.

"Why did you want to marry her though?" Daytalia pressed, truly curious. "I mean... she's my sister!"

It was like that title explained it all. However, it only encouraged our laughter. Raiden couldn't keep the smile of amusement off his face.

"You'll understand when you're older," he told her simply. In response, my twelve-year-old brother, Micah, leaned over to her.

"I'm older and don't think I _want_ to understand," he told her. I giggled, unable to help it at this point. Raiden merely smiled at the two of them and I finished eating, Misa taking my plate when I was done. Now, Kenai's family said their congratulations, then took their leave, dragging an extremely pissed Kenai after them. As if to add insult to injury, Raiden stole a kiss just as he looked back. I was surprised.

"I thought you were supposed to be the one that plays clean," I whispered, amused. All I got was a small smile in response before father walked up.

"If I may steal my daughter, I'd like a word," he said. Raiden nodded and let me leave with my father, leaving him with my siblings and my mother. Father walked me away from them, far enough to not be heard, then he slowed down and just talked while walking leisurely.

"Cilandra... I don't understand," he said. "You had a husband prepared for you, yet you continued to fight marriage, saying you would never marry, yet here you are, married to Raiden. What have I missed, my child?"

I sighed heavily and showed him the buise on my hip. His eyes widened.

"That is only one of several Kenai gave me over the years," I told him. "Father, he didn't love me. He just wanted to be the man that broke my spirit, turned me into a mindless drone of a housewife. Raiden... Raiden doesn't want that for me. He freed me from that hell. He treats me right and never presses for more than I'm willing to give. He's a good man, Father."

My father sighed.

"I'm sure he is," he agreed. "But have you thought about how he is immortal and you are not?"

I sighed heavily.

"Father, I may not be immortal, but I know that I will love him until the day I die," I told him, lying through my teeth. I didn't love Raiden. I didn't know him! "He was there when no one else would listen. He offered me the world and I chose to take it."

Father then nodded.

"Well then... have you thought about whether I can expect any grandchildren or not?" he asked. I froze, my face going bright red.

"FATHER!" I cried, shocked and embarrassed. I lowered my voice, noting the looks I was getting from every direction. "It's a little early to be thinking about that, don't you think?"

He chuckled at my embarrassment.

"I'll take that as you haven't talked about it yet," he said smoothly. I could not believe he just asked me that. So, we turned back around and walked back to Raiden and Mother. She just shook her head with amusement and then I said my farewells to my family. As soon as they left, Raiden turned his gaze to me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked. My blush darkened. This was _not _something I wanted to talk to him about, but I had a feeling he'd learn it soon enough.

"Father wanted to know if he could expect any grandchildren," I answered. Raiden's eyes widened, surprised, then he just smiled.

"That would explain your blush," he commented. I nodded, then spotted a spy in the trees, none other than Kenai. So, with a pointed glance with my eyes, I pulled Raiden down into the first real kiss I'd ever given him, full of passion, full of heat. His body was quick to return it, his hands gripping my waist as he pulled me up against him. The kiss quickly turned hot, desperate, as our hands sought to touch one another's flesh. His hands slowly slid up under my shirt, his thumbs sliding under my bra to lightly brush over my hardening nipples. My own hands slid under his robe, pushing it lightly off his shoulders, baring his entire upper-body. Then my hands slid arousingly lower, lower to the edge of his pants.

Raiden quickly pulled away, breaking the spell of arousal that had overcome us. Slowly, he forced his mind to clear, forced his reactions to go down... before he took ahold of me and teleported us to his chambers. Once there, he released me entirely, both of us breathless and shaken. His eyes caught and held my gaze.

"How much of that... was false?" he asked. I smiled.

"90% of it," I answered. Something flashed through his gaze far too quickly for me to catch it. "You see, I take pride in my ability to manipulate men through sexual means. Kisses are only the tip of the iceberg."

His eyes looked like he wanted to ask something, but thought better of it.

"Was that kiss to eliminate all Kenai's doubts and infuriate him more... or-"

"Or was it to seduce you?" I finished. He nodded. I gave him an amused look over my shoulder as I turned my body to face the bedroom. "A little of both, actually. I didn't think it would actually work on you."

He swallowed hard, realizing I was toying with him.

"Normally, it wouldn't," he answered. "But my guard was down. My mind was on the part I was supposed to play."

I chuckled and nodded, then walked to the bathroom and checked the mirror. Sure enough, my lips were slightly swollen from the power of that kiss. So, I slowly walked out onto our balcony, looking at the sea over the edge.

"You know, it's hard to know what's acceptable and what isn't in this complicated marriage of ours," I stated. "Am I supposed to act like a real, dutiful wife, or like a woman that's merely wearing a ring?"

In response, he walked towards me and placed his hands on either side of my form, on the railing.

"I suppose it's somewhere in the middle," he answered finally. "But when I took those vows, I took them at full value. You _are_ my wife."

I gave him an amused smile as I turned around.

"And as my husband... shouldn't you simply take what you want?" I teased. In response, he kissed me again, this kiss nearly overpowering my ability to think. He broke away, only to kiss me again, destroying all coherent thought.

"I intend to do just that, my wife," he whispered. I smiled and kissed him again, pressing my body against his. His hands took my own and he pulled away. "But only when it will mean something."

Then he led me back inside our room, kissed my cheek softly, and left me standing there, looking after him in surprise.

_He really _is_ unlike any man I've ever met..._

* * *

I growled as I paced in front of the fireplace.

_There must be _something_ I haven't thought of, something I can do to dispose of that... Raiden. I will have Cilandra! I vowed to take her as my wife and I fully intend to!_

Rage poured into me.

"Lord Kenai," said a servant, walking into the room. He was my most faithful servant, doing whatever I requested of him. "You sent for me?"

"Yes, Micah," I answered, looking at him. "I am in need of a powerful spell, one that will help me obtain the one I desire."

"My Lord?" Micah asked, confused. "Is she not all ready married?"

I slammed my fist into the mantle.

"I _will_ have her!" I shouted. "She belongs to me!"

Micah winced, then sighed.

"It will be as you wish, my Lord. I will have all my sources look into it. You will have your wife soon, my Lord."

My lips curled into an unpleasant smile.

"Yes," I agreed. "She will be _mine_."

* * *

"My Emperor," said the Earthrhelm spy, kneeling before the large throne of bones.

"Have you successfully integrated into the Special Forces?" Shao Kahn asked. The spy nodded.

"Sonya and Jax trust me completely, Emperor," he answered. "I have recently gone with them to meet with Raiden and the Earthrhelm warriors, Liu Kang and Kung Lao."

"What news of Earthrhelm's chosen warriors?" asked Shao Kahn.

"They remain as studious and powerful as ever, my Emperor," he answered. "However, there is something that may interest you."

With that, he spread an image before Shao Kahn. It was the temple of the monks, though he wasn't close to what had happened. It had been at least a tower away. A young woman stood there with short, spikey black hair, white tips. Her clothes were form-fitting and black and silver in color. Her body was curvy, yes, but you could also see the well toned muscles her body supported. She was looking out across the ocean.

"Why would this interest me?" Shao Kahn asked. The spy gave him a small smile.

"Just watch," he answered. "It will become clear."

No sooner had he said that did his reasoning become clear. Raiden stepped up behind her, placing his hands on either side of her form on the railing. They spoke about something, something amusing, then she turned to face the God. To the shock of those watching, Raiden kissed the woman, closing the gap between them. One kiss became two... Then he pulled away and said something else. She smiled at him, stealing another kiss and he took her hands in his own. After a few more words, he led her back into the tower.

The vision stopped and the spy kept his head lowered, not certain of what this would mean to the Emperor.

"So... Raiden finally has a weak link," Shao Kahn mused. "Who is she?"

"The name she goes by is Frost, though it's been made clear that isn't her true identity," he answered. "She isn't that impressive to me, but she's managed to claim Raiden. Throughout my visit, wherever she went, he was sure to follow. He's quite taken with the human girl. She is his wife before the Elder Gods."

Shao Kahn seemed to mull that over.

"I will need you to keep close watch on this woman of his," Shao Kahn stated. "She may be the key to Raiden's undoing."

"Liu Kang is also married, my Emperor," the spy continued. Kahn looked at him contemplatingly.

"Keep a close watch on Frost only," he instructed. "Liu Kang will be of little consequence when Raiden is out of the way."

"As you command, my Emperor."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MK.

Today, when I woke, I woke alone. However, there was a note on Liu's side of the bed.

"Gone to train," he wrote. "Will see you later."

I smiled and rose. Grabbing a set of clothes, I walked up to Frost and Raiden's rooms, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Frost said, her voice an annoyed growl. I chuckled, but entered the room.

"What happened _this_ time?" I asked, setting my clothes down in the bathroom. I ran a bath while Frost came in and sat down at the vanity, a book in her hands.

"That blasted husband of mine, that's what happened!" she snarled. "Honestly! Someone needs to teach that boy not to tease unless he intends to please! I mean, you can't honestly let a girl get all hot and bothered, ready and rearing to go, then just vanish, leaving her frustrated against the wall!"

I smothered my laughter. It wouldn't bode well for me to laugh right now. I knew Frost's temper well.

"Maybe he just doesn't want this relationship to be based on sexual needs, not understanding how sexual of a creature you are," I tried to reason. Frost glared at me.

"Don't defend him, Honey," she warned. "He'll get _his_ soon enough!"

I shook my head at her.

"Keep telling yourself that, love," I told her. "For now, I think we should go shopping today. Liu said Raiden gave you his card. Even if it's window-shopping, I'll take it. I need to get out of these bland walls."

"I agree," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

Days became weeks as they all blurred together. While I was coming to fully appreciate, maybe even love Liu Kang, Frost and Raiden remained distant from one another. Every once in a while (nearly three times a day), Frost could be seen storming down the hall, a frustrated look on her face. I could only shake my head with a smile. I knew why she was so frustrated. However, as weeks turned into months, I soon lost my ability to smile every time she passed. Now, I frowned.

"Why are you frowning?" Liu asked. "You should be used to seeing that."

"Yes," I answered. "I am. But I don't think she can hold off much longer."

He appeared like he wanted to ask what I meant, but soon thought better of it. So, he'd dropped it. I knew Raiden was getting the best of her every time, turning her own sexual games on her, getting her all hot and bothered, then walking away. She often bitched about it under her breath, cursing the Thunder God with more choice words than anyone else would dare utter about him. Raiden, however, maintained his amusement... up until one night.

Raiden teleported in a storm, his grip on Frost white-knuckle tight. Sonya, Jax, Tiron (the new trainee), Liu, Kung, and I all exchanged looks. It was unlike Raiden to be this... angry. Without a word, he dragged her inside. Something told me shit had officially hit the fan.

"Gods bless it, Raiden, you're hurting me!" Frost protested, anger in her own voice. "Let go!"

There was no answer for a few minutes, then I saw the light in their room switch on. I heard low, angry voices at first. Then it escaladed to the point that we could hear every word being said.

"A BAR, FROST?" Raiden roared. "A BAR? YOU ARE NEVER TO GO BACK, I FORBID IT!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TELLING ME WHAT TO DO? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, ASSHOLE!"

"I'M YOUR HUSBAND!"

"AND IT IS MY LIFE! YOU'RE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR ONE, YOU KNOW THAT? FOR GOD'S SAKE! GET OVER IT! YOU WEREN'T HELPING OUT SO I WENT TO SOMEONE THAT COULD!"

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE PULLING THAT AGAIN!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, PLACE ME UNDER HOUSE ARREST?"

"DO NOT MOCK ME, CHILD!"

I winced. Frost would definately blow her top at that one. She _hated_ being called a child.

"CHILD? LOOK WHO'S ACTING LIKE ONE AND IT _ISN'T_ ME!"

"YOU WILL REMAIN WITHIN THESE WALLS FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS-"

"OR WHAT? WHAT WILL YOU DO? I'M ALL READY IN HELL!"

It was a few seconds before the next words were said.

"RING AWAY, I KNEW YOU'D STRIKE ME ONE DAY..."

If I knew Raiden, he would have frozen at that line. After a few more minutes, Frost came storming out of the entrance. Raiden abruptly appeared in front of her, reaching over to stop her. It happened so fast I was in too much shock to believe she'd done it! The ringing of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the temple courtyard where we stood. Frost's hand was back at her side, clenched into a tight fist. Raiden's expression was stunned, his hand going to his offended cheek.

"Back off," she told him, then shouldered past him, walking out of the courtyard and up the side of the mountain. I knew well she was going to the hot springs to blow off some steam. Finally, Raiden's eyes flashed in anger and he vanished in a clap of thunder.

While others found that scene disturbing, I was more upset than disturbed.

She would break soon.

I was sure of it.

* * *

I sighed heavily, watching Raiden storm out of the temple again. I knew Liu and Kung were in for a day of very harsh training again, especially when he was in this kind of mood. I'm sure everyone heard him and Frost arguing again this morning. He had got it across that she should have a bit more self control. In reply, she'd made it clear that he was an icy, emotionless bastard that only saw what he _wished_ to see. It hadn't been pretty.

Sonya had stopped by several times, her new trainee, Tiron, in tow. Tiron had often tried to comfort Frost without crossing Raiden. He succeeded more often than not, thankfully. Frost and him were often seen vanishing off together, making us all the more glad that Raiden was usually gone all day and never saw this. I knew Frost hadn't cheated on Raiden, not yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time as things progressed.

It got even worse... when I let my curiosity get the better of me. Frost had been writing frequent letters and getting just as many back. One day, when I went to put the mail in the mailbox, I paused and opened her letter to Kit. After reading a few lines, I gasped.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. Raiden would be furious if he ever read this!

_Kit, I thank you for your cooperation in this. I'm so irritated and_

_frustrated right now that it isn't even funny! I'm grateful that you_

_have accepted to help me in this troubled time, since my husband_

_seems far from caring enough to do so. Tiron told me of a place, a_

_cave. He said he'd have to do some serious checking into it, but he_

_would try his best to help me. His answer should come soon. He_

_said that this cave was said to be off all scannable radars, including_

_Raiden's ability to sense anything. Unless he's using his eyes to find_

_something in those caves, he won't. Tiron will get back to me on the_

_location and a date when he can manipulate the odds, making sure we_

_won't be followed or tracked. I don't want Raiden finding out before_

_I am ready. When that happens, I will send you a letter detailing_

_where and when. I can't take this suffering any long. Please don't be late._

_Frost._

I was horrified, but resigned at the same time. I'd sensed something like this was coming. I had felt it in my gut. With a heavy heart, I replaced the envelope and re-adressed, re-stamped it, and sent it on it's way. If Kit was willing to do this deed, then it was obvious that she was in dire need, the intoxication becoming far more than she could bear.

I shook my head and walked back to the temple with a heavy heart. Liu met me half-way to our room.

"Honey, are you all right?" he asked. I looked around and pulled him into a hug.

"No, Liu, I'm not okay," I answered softly. I pulled his head down kissed him softly. "I have much to explain to you, if you'll let me."

He nodded and we went to his room. There, he sat me on the bed.

"Now, what's all this about?" he asked gently. So... I told him everything I knew.

* * *

I growled. It had been three weeks since I'd slapped Raiden across the face. Now he rarely let me out of his sight. Fortunately, he didn't read my mail so I was able to talk to Kit about the problem. Liu and Honey seemed to be watching me much more constantly, too, though it wasn't in a surveillance kind of way, but in a 'please don't do anything you're gonna regret' kind of way. After asking Honey about it, she revealed that she had read my letter and had told her husband. She had also assured me that he was sworn to secrecy. Liu didn't like keeping something like that from Raiden, but had agreed that it wasn't his secret to tell.

Desperate and furious with his constant surveillance, I wrote to Kit and told him that I would meet him there. Tiron had assured me that, on a specific day, I could slip away unnoticed due to Raiden's being otherwise occupied with the protection of Earthrhelm. I knew I should have warned Raiden, but I was too furious with him to hesitate. I thanked Tiron for the information and set the date for Kit and I to meet.

So, ten minutes before all hell was supposed to break loose, I rose out of bed and got dressed. I left behind my make-up, my jewelry. I wouldn't need it. I snuck out, though I felt Raiden's eyes on me all the way to the city. Once there, I felt his gaze suddenly disappear. I smiled, pleased.

Now that I was free of his watch, it was time to find that cave.

* * *

_"Raiden!" cried Sonya. Raiden soon appeared to see Tarkatan Hordes flooding the temple from a portal. Tiron, Jax, Sonya, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao were fighting to stop the flow, but losing._

Frost entered the cave to find Kit, waiting for her. He looked up at her with a soft smile. He knew well why he was here.

"Grew your hair out, I see," he teased, walking up to me, pulling me deeper into the cave, deep into one of the caverns.

_Following the Tarkatan hordes were Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. The two sorcerors focused on Raiden, putting all their power into distracting him._

Kit kissed Frost fully, letting her body mold to his own, their hands hungrily undressing one another.

_The Tarkatan hordes were slowly losing numbers, several going back through the portal to escape the Earthrhelm warriors._

Moans echoed through the cave as two bodies moved as one, flesh on flesh, Kit's hand sensually stroking Frost's side.

_Shang Tsung and Quan Chi knocked Raiden off his feet, only missing the killing blow due to Liu Kang's interference._

Sweat began to build as the two hungry beings of nature moved faster together, driving themselves closer and closer to the end.

_Liu Kang was soon distracted by the arrival of Mileena as she battled both him and Kung Lao. Raiden was, once again, fighting the sorcerors alone._

With ecstacy filled cries, two bodies ceased their movements, one leaning over the other, both breathing heavily and trembling. Slowly, one rose and dressed, then bolted out of the cave, running towards the temple.

_Raiden was slowly gaining the upper-hand and the sorcerors were forced to retreat. The remaining living tarkatan hordes quickly exited through the portal, the two sorcerors following. Slowly, the Earthrhelm warriors recovered their breaths, looking over the numbers they'd killed._

* * *

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I stepped out of the safety of the temple, looking at the mess the tarkatan hordes made on the lawn. Then Frost appeared, walking through the front gate. Her eyes swept over the damage, the breeze blowing her hair into her face. Personally, it felt good to me as it carried the stench of the tarkatans away from us.

Raiden suddenly stiffened, then his eyes shot to Frost. I took a closer look at my friend, then shook my head sadly.

"You didn't," I accused, my voice more of a prayer that she hadn't. She didn't look at me as she answered.

"I couldn't ignore it anymore," she answered simply. Raiden's face hardened with fury as Frost walked past us all, into the temple. I knew he smelled Kit on her. Just as he was about to teleport to take out his anger on him, I spoke up.

"Think about what you're doing, Raiden," I said sharply. His furious gaze went to me.

"Do you realize what she has _done_?" he demanded, his voice hard. I nodded, which only seemed to infuriate him more.

"And she wouldn't have if you hadn't driven her to it!" I snapped, my own anger rising. That made everyone fall silent, all eyes on Raiden and I. The Thunder God was just barely staying put, barely listening to my explanation. "Do you really think these games, these intrigues haven't taken their toll? Raiden, if she goes without for too long, it begins to hurt, not emotionally, but physically. For every day that passes that she refuses, the pain gets that much stronger. Your games, your... teasing... only made it worse! She was going to break any time now! I half-expected her to break sooner! She's _never_ held out this long!"

His fury slowly vanished with every word I spoke, while mine grew.

"What did you expect her to do?" I demanded. "Writhe on the ground unable to move? She did what she had to to make it stop! You've no one to blame but yourself!"

Then I walked into the temple after her. I didn't wait for his reaction as I flew through the halls, unsurprised to find her in her rooms, bathing. Misa was there, though she also seemed to know what had occurred. She looked at me, sadly. I felt someone's gaze on me and glanced over my shoulder, seeing Raiden on the balcony, listening. I turned my attention back to Frost, pretending I hadn't seen him. He needed to hear this from her own mouth.

"Got too much to bear, didn't it?" I asked her, my fury gone at the sight of her tear-stained cheeks. She nodded, though I saw a great deal of self-loathing on her face.

"I hate using Kit for this," she said, her voice telling of her loathing. I sighed.

"I highly doubt you could have found anyone else on such short notice that would ensure the least amount of desecration as possible," I told her, having her lean up so I could scrub her back.

"I shouldn't have given in," she whispered. "Can my will really be that weak?"

I set the rag down and pulled her into a hug.

"No, sweetheart," I told her. "No... your will was strong... but not even Raiden could have withstood the pain as you did... I can almost guarantee that..."

"What kind of wife sleeps around on her husband?" she demanded, her voice full of her anger at herself. "What kind of wife am I?"

I looked at the floor. I had feared this would happen. While she made it appear that the marriage meant nothing, to her it was still a sacred bond, meant to be respected. She had broken that sacred vow... and loathed herself for it.

"You did what you had to," I told her softly, pulling her into a hug once more. She just sat there in the tub and cried. I vaguely made out the form of Raiden teleporting away in the vanity mirror, having heard enough. I shook my head. I had no doubts that Raiden would forgive her. The problem would be getting her to forgive herself.

* * *

I felt the bed lower on the other side, a soft hand lightly touching my arm. I quickly brushed it away.

"Don't touch me," I said, my self-loathing still in my voice. "I broke my vows to you."

He completely ignored me and touched me again, pulling me back against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"Would you have believed me?" I asked in reply. "Or would you have simply assumed it was another game, a new strategy to get you into my bed?"

He had nothing to say to that. He just held me, both of us curled up on that bed.

"Well, you needn't ever do that again," he said softly. "I will take care of you."

I turned to face him, then leaned up and stole a soft kiss... which I quickly changed to one charged with hunger. He gasped in surprise, then kissed me back with just as much heat, but soon pulled away, forcing down his reactions.

"No, Frost," he said firmly. "I do not reward bad behavior, no matter how tempting it may be."

Knowing he was right, I nodded. Slowly, he resituated behind me, getting comfortable against me, holding me to him. The feel of his hand running through my hair again and again slowly lulled me to sleep. I only knew the warmth of the body behind me.

* * *

I looked up as Raiden entered the dining hall. His eyes zeroed in on me and he made his way over to me.

"Have you seen Frost?" he asked, his tone worried. I shook my head, my eyes then seeing the near-panic on his face.

"What happened?" I asked urgently. "Last I saw her, she was curled up on your bed, where you joined her."

His eyes met mine, a look of horror coming over his features.

"Honey, I just now returned," he said. My heart sank, my hands flying to my mouth. Raiden began to look truly panicked now. He teleported to his quarters. A few seconds later, a loud cry of grief and rage shook the temple. Liu and I exchanged looks before we ran to Raiden's quarters. He was there, his back facing us... holding a note in his hand. Wordlessly, I took it from him.

_What a wonderfully easily deceived wife you have_

_Raiden. I will take great pleasure in taking her_

_for myself..._

_If you want her back, you will bring your warriors_

_for one more tournament. If you lose, Earthrhelm_

_will belong to Shao Kahn. If you win, I'll consider_

_returning your wife. Personally, I may keep_

_this one. She's quite the rare lotus, don't you agree?_

_Shang Tsung_

I shook as I looked at him.

"What do we do now?" I asked softly. His gaze was impossible to read.

"We do nothing," he answered finally, his voice icing over to hide his true emotions. "Earthrhelm is safe from Shao Kahn. He cannot be allowed one more chance to take it."

"So you'll sacrifice Frost to them to protect Earthrhelm?" Liu demanded, angered by his easy dismissal. I, however, read between the lines and placed a calming hand on my husband's arm.

"Liu, Raiden can't be allowed to show any weakness to his enemies," I told him softly. "He must ignore his own feelings on the subject and retain the face of one colder than ice. If he shows his weakness for her, they will only keep her longer, just to torture him more. She would never be safe from them."

Liu's face fell to dispair.

"However, her friends can save her... through stealth," I spelled out. His eyes flew to me, understanding. He took one last look at Raiden, kissed me, then ran downstairs to find Kung Lao. I looked at Raiden.

"They won't come back without her, you know that," I told him. I barely caught the tiniest of nods that he gave me. It was time to give Shang Tsung our answer.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MK.

I woke slowly in a strange, damp place. I opened my eyes but it was far too dark for me to see anything... I felt the chains on my arms and began to panic, trying to pull out of them.

"It's no use, Frost," came Tiron's voice. I cringed when a torch lit, my eyes readjusting to the light.

"Tiron?" I asked, confused. "What's going on? Where am I?"

His smile wasn't reassuring. If anything, it terrified me more.

"You are in Outworld, prize prisoner of Shao Kahn," he answered. I swallowed hard as he advanced, the torch suddenly going out. His body pinned mine to the floor. "You should really learn to know your huband from a clever sorceror."

I struggled against him, much to his amusement. He tore my clothes, though I screamed and tried to get away. Suddenly, he slapped me hard, but I only struggled harder. He was persistant and soon, no matter the struggles I put forth, he forced his length into me. Tears sprung to my eyes as the pain hit me like a wave, right along with the feeling of desecration.

_Raiden... please, please save me..._

* * *

"My dear, you look terrible," came an unfamiliar voice. I looked up through weary eyes as a man with black hair approached me. I cringed away, but he gently took my arm. I felt a strange sensation on my skin, watched as my injuries healed.

"Who... who are you?" I asked weakly, my voice slowly getting stronger. His eyes met my own.

"I am Shang Tsung," he answered. "We have all ready met, my dear."

I watched in horror as his form shifted to my husband, looking down at me with a dark smile that didn't belong on his face.

"I am the one that brought you here!"

I pulled away from him in shock. In response, he merely grabbed me tighter, pinning my pathetic form beneathe the form of my lover. Tears began to gather in my eyes. This wasn't right! This was wrong on so many levels!

"What's wrong, my wife?" he said, the voice that of my husband. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Then he plunged his length into me. I cried out in pain, then wept some more as this torture continued.

_Raiden... Raiden, why have you forsaken me?_

* * *

I watched Raiden collapse in on himself, falling to his knees, his hand clutching his heart.

"Raiden!" I cried, running to his side quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Frost..." he said through clenched teeth. "I... I feel her pain, hear her calling to me to save her... She thinks I have forsaken her!"

I shook my head, tears entering my eyes. They were torturing her, I could feel it. Something had to be terribly wrong for her to be in this kind of pain, the kind powerful enough to bring a God to his knees...

"Liu and Kung will get there soon," I tried to assure him, ignoring the heaviness in my own heart. "You know they will. She'll be safely back here before you know it."

I don't think he heard a single word I said, his eyes having a far-away look in them, the tortures _she_ felt reflecting in those haunted eyes.

* * *

Many days and nights passed, my tortures changing every day. When I wasn't being raped, I was getting flogged. Shang Tsung was the worst. He did it all in Raiden's form. Slowly, my body learned to shut down, to ignore all my tortures. It got to the point where I stopped reacting completely, becoming a lifeless corpse on the outside. Everything my eyes saw was now a blur as my body felt nothing at all. I no longer even called to Raiden, begging him to save me. He wouldn't come. No one would come.

My mind would be several miles away all the time, only one thing on my mind: Raiden. It was strange, really, what I remembered most about him. I recalled things I'd never really paid attention to before about him. For instance, I realized I'd never really taken notice of how, when he was nervous, his eyes would seem to cloud over and he would cross his arms to keep people from seeing how his hands would begin to sweat. I remembered his smile, how it changed with every emotion. I remembered his kiss...

I would drown for hours at a time in my memories of him, life just swimming by. There was nothing else that really mattered to me. Not the infections of my wounds. Not the fever that overtook me frequently. The longer I was there, the closer I got to death. It was strange really. Death didn't scare me, not anymore. Something scared me a great deal more, something I'd never admit aloud.

I was scared I would never see Raiden again.

The day came where I could barely keep my eyes open, could barely register that I was supposed to be awake. I knew I was facing death right now... and I fought against it pathetically. If I had to die, I wanted to die after I saw Raiden, one last time.

My mind barely registered the shouts nearby, the screams nearby... then my cell door opened. That was new. Slowly, I forced my eyes to focus, only for my eyes to widen as much as they could with me so close to death.

"Liu... Kang..." I said softly. His gaze was forcibly calm as another man entered the cell. Liu Kang removed a long coat from himself, draping it over my bloody, naked form. The other man froze my chains and broke them. I was grateful, but didn't have the strength to say so. Liu Kang quickly picked me up in his arms.

"Save your strength," he told me softly. "Hold on, Frost. Hold on."

The other man seemed surprised at my name, but my eyes began to darken... and I was left in a black abyss.

* * *

Slowly, I came to in a strange, warm place. I was in a bed. That was my biggest hint that I was no longer in Outworld, that what I remembered wasn't a dream. Liu Kang had come for me.

That thought caused my heart to squeeze painfully, tears leaking out of my eyes. Raiden hadn't come for me. Raiden didn't care about me. Raiden would have let me die... and not batted an eye...

Try as I may, a soft sob escaped me. Almost immediately, there was a shuffling outside the door and then it opened, Liu Kang and Kung Lao coming in, Sonya and the strange man from before behind them. Liu Kang wiped my tears, then felt my forehead.

"Fever's gone," he commented, then gave me a soft smile. "How do you feel?"

"Broken," I answered without hesitation. Sonya understood while the men did not. She gestured for them to leave and they obeyed. She walked over and helped me sit up. Then she handed me a plate of food.

"You wanted Raiden to be the one to rescue you," she stated. I nodded, though she seemed to all ready have known that. The food tasted like dust in my mouth, the heaviness in my heart making it impossible to enjoy it. "Frost, Raiden _couldn't_ come for you. He is a God, the protector of Earthrhelm. He can show no weakness for anyone unless he wants that person to constantly be targetted by his enemies."

I said nothing for a while, letting that penetrate my brain. Slowly, I felt the heaviness in my heart go away. Perhaps... perhaps he _did_ care...

"Tiron betrayed us," I said softly. Sonya nodded, her eyes filling with anger.

"And I'm the one that gave him access to you!" she said, furious, then calmed, looking back at me, sadly. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head.

"He kept saying no one was coming," I broke down, my tears starting again. "He kept saying Raiden abandoned me, that I would never be free... He raped me Sonya... several times... and Shang Tsung... he was worse... he'd do it all, the flogging, the raping... using Raiden's form..."

Sonya hugged me tight, letting me cry on her.

"I feel so... filthy," I admitted. She nodded, understanding.

"I thought you might," she said. "There's a bath waiting for you down the hall. I won't let you scrub yourself raw, but I will let you get cleaned up. Afterwards, I'll get a better look at your wounds."

I nodded slowly, my tears slowly stopping. Carefully, I tried to stand, only to fall back to the bed with a cry of pain, clutching my thigh at first, only to let it go with another cry. Sonya was alarmed.

"Sub-Zero!" she called. The strange man came in quickly, walking towards me. He lightly scanned my thigh with some really, really cold air.

"The bone's broken," he said softly, then glanced at me. "If you will trust in me, wife of Raiden, I will heal your wounds. But you have to trust me and let me do what I must. You cannot interrupt me at any point or I will lose concentration and you may end up in worse shape than when you started."

Slowly, I nodded, agreeing to his terms. Then, it got very, very cold. His hands worked quickly, running over my body. If I hadn't known he was only doing it to heal me, I would have assumed he was enjoying feeling me up, touching every inch of my body, even between my legs. I guessed there was internal damage he had to take care of. Finally, he pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked. I shook my head, my teeth chattering.

"Just cold," I admitted. He nodded, then helped me stand, letting me lean on him and Sonya. "Where am I?"

We walked down the hall towards another room, one steam was coming out of.

"You're in the Lin Kuei temple in Earthrhelm, my home," Sub-Zero answered. I nodded, accepting his answer. Once we reached the room, he and sonya helped me sink into the very, very warm water. Only then did he take his leave, affording me _some_ privacy. I relaxed, the chill leaving me. Soon, I looked at Sonya with an amused look.

"If I hadn't known that whole thing was necessary, I'd be thinking he enjoyed feeling me up," I told her. She laughed, realizing I felt a great deal better. I heard two sets of laughter outside the door and smiled, recognizing Liu and Kung.

"Sounds like you're almost back to normal," Sonya stated. I nodded slowly.

"I don't think I'll ever truly return to who I was," I admitted. "I fear that part of me was lost in that darkness."

She nodded, her eyes softening.

"I understand completely," she said. I then washed up and got out, stepping into the clothes she gave me, Lin Kuei uniform, technically. I felt weird in it, but got over it.

"Where's Jax?" I asked her suddenly. Her entire body seemed to wilt. "Oh... I'm sorry."

She nodded, gratitude in her gaze, but she focused on me. Once I was dressed, she opened the door and we followed Sub-Zero to a mess hall. Food was being served there and Liu Kang grabbed me a plate. I gratefully ate it, not complaining once. After all, it was the first thing I'd eaten since before I'd been kidnapped. The only other things I'd had was the cum that came when the men shoved themselves down my throat.

I quickly shoved those thoughts away, though Sonya'd seen my expression. She merely patted my back softly, then returned to eating. Once I was full, the four of us left Sub-Zero, myself thanking him for his help. He just nodded and got us safely off his land. Then we grabbed the nearest car that would take us and rode all the way to the temple. The people were actually very kind to us, seeming to know something terrible had happened to me. When I got out at the temple, I scanned the grounds, but ended up looking at the ground.

He wasn't here.

"Frost, he's in your bedroom," Honey said softly, walking up. "He never left it in the entire time you've been gone. He hasn't been himself lately."

I felt my spirits lift with hope yet again and nodded, then forced my body to go to him. Slowly, I walked into our chambers... soon coming up on him from behind. I stopped a few steps away.

"Raiden?" I whispered softly. He turned around slowly, as if he was struggling to believe his ears. That undid me. I all but jumped into his embrace, pressing my lips to his. He was quick to return both types of affection, gladly kissing me over and over and over again. He kissed all over my face, my eyes, my nose, my cheeks... my mouth... Slowly, I pulled away and just leaned my head in the crook of his neck, just enjoying being in his arms.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered, his voice hoarse. I felt my spirits soar through the roof.

"For a while there, you did," I told him, then my body shuddered softly, remembering what I'd gone through. "Don't let them take me again, please Raiden..."

His head leaned on mine, his hand coming up to run his fingers through my hair softly.

"I won't," he promised. "You have my word."

So, I stayed like that, content in his embrace. No more words were needed. Not right now. All I needed... was this.

* * *

I gladly embraced my husband, holding him to me.

"Thank God you're home," I whispered. "I was so worried..."

Liu smiled and kissed me softly.

"Yes, my wife, I am home," he told me, kissing me again. "We are all safe... for the moment. I do not doubt Shao Kahn will try again to harm Raiden through Frost. I'm sure he now realizes just how much she means to him."

"Trust me, my love, I'm certain he won't get the chance," I told him, then pulled away to look at him. Slowly, I took his hand and pulled him to our room. There, we curled up in one another's embrace, just grateful for one more day with eachother.

After all, who knew how many more we would have?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MK.

Thus, days went by. It had somewhat startled Raiden at first, the change in me. I no longer played sexual games on him. I was just content to be near him. It took him a while to get used to that.

However, his attentions were split between myself and Sonya. She was here almost daily. As much as I knew it was wrong, I began to resent her. Raiden and I would be relaxing together, myself in his arms... and she'd appear at the temple gate. He'd _leave me_ and go to _her_. I'd never felt such resentment for someone before, but it got worse as the days went by. Finally, one day, I'd had enough.

Raiden and I were relaxing, myself in his embrace, both of us reading in the common room. Liu Kang, Honey, and Kung Lao were there, too.

"Lord Raiden, Sonya Blade is here," said a monk. Raiden nodded and the monk left. This time, when he went to get up, my irritation over-ran me, unfounded rage entering my gaze.

"Last time I checked, you were married to me, not Sonya," I spat. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. "You spend more of your time with her than you do with me!"

His eyes gave nothing away as he looked at me.

"It never matters what we're doing, you up and leave the instant she appears," I stated, my anger in my voice. "If she's that important to you, why the hell are married to me?"

His eyes suddenly flashed as a look of understanding crossed his face. He walked back to me and pulled me into his arms.

"There's nothing to get jealous about," he began. I cut him off, completely offended.

"Jealous?" I repeated, my offense in my voice. "I am _not_ jealous of some blonde bimbo! Jealous indeed!"

I turned away from him, crossing my arms, my gaze furious. Raiden slowly turned me back around to face him, though I refused to meet his gaze, knowing I would back down if I did.

"Frost, she lost her closest companion, her superior officer, when she helped rescue you," he told me simply. "She merely requests my wisdom, lacking Jax's level-headedness to lead her company."

I still didn't look at him, though his words were making sense.

"Would you rather I ignored her and let her flounder, let down the internal guardians of Earthrhelm, the peacekeepers?" he asked, forcing me to look at him. My anger slowly dissipated and I sighed.

"No," I answered. "No, I wouldn't want that... but would it kill you, just once, to tell her to leave you alone for a day? Just one day where she isn't on that bloody doorstep calling you like a dog! She has a brain! Make her use it!"

He smiled and stole a soft kiss. When he pulled away, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I _hate_ it when you do that," I told him. "It makes me feel like agreeing to anything."

He just chuckled and kissed me again.

"I'll be right back," he told me. I frowned, but let him go. I shook my head. Only then did I hear Honey chuckling. I sent her a questioning look. She was trying her damndest not to laugh out right.

"You are _so_ jealous," she said. I frowned at her.

"Am not," I argued. She grinned.

"Then why so defensive?" she asked. "Why bite Raiden's head off for helping a friend? You don't get near as irritated when he helps Sub-Zero or Liu Kang or Kung Lao. Why only Sonya? Jealousy is the only thing that makes sense!"

I swallowed hard, ignoring the men's gazes as I focused on her.

_Was I jealous?_

Slowly I began to realize how stupid my tirade had been, even felt embarrassed that I'd done that in front of all of them. With a frustrated sigh at, once again, being reminded of my faults (by my best friend no less), I put my book back and left the room, going to my chambers. Honey's giggles followed me down the hall.

"Somebody's falling in love," she sang softly, making the men chuckle. I froze.

_Love? Was I falling in love with Raiden?_

Slowly, I shook my head. It made sense in a twisted sort of way... but I wasn't in love with him. No. I just... appreciated him, that's all...

I swear my own mind laughed at me.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Raiden appeared and pulled me into his arms again, lightly kissing me.

"Told you I'd be back," he said softly. I nodded, feeling guilty now.

"Sorry I went off on you," I said softly. He just smiled and nodded, content to hold me. This time, I looked at the setting sun and made a decision, one I was hoping he'd agree to. "Raiden... will you stay with me... all night?"

He nodded, confused by the request. So... I expanded.

"I mean like this," I elaborated. "Holding me... all night?"

His eyes flashed with understanding and he nodded, with a smile. Then he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He gave me a soft kiss, then pulled away to remove some of his more bulkier clothes. I exchanged mine for my usual nightware, a lacy bra and a pair of shorts. This time, when I crawled into bed, he crawled in with me, pulling me to him, laying on his back. I rested my head on his shoulder, my hand on his chest, as my body molded to his side. He lightly kissed my forehead.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked. Softly, I nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

She frowned as Liu got up that night. She didn't want him to leave her alone this night.

"Liu," she said, knowing only one thing would bring him back to her. He looked at her, waiting for her to say what she wanted. Slowly, she calmed, though she saw how his body seemed... tense, hard. She knew it took great restraint from him to lie in bed next to her and not have her. She also knew it drove him mad the way she moved in her sleep, arousingly positioning herself against him, rubbing on him...

"Liu... please," she said softly, her eyes catching and holding his. "I need you."

She gasped at the way the expression softened his features, then ran toward him, unspeakably encouraged by his response to the sight of her. He scooped her up triumphantly, his grin widening as Honey laughed with delight and clasped her arms around his neck. Then his lips were on hers, his hands urging her closer, and she gave herself fully to his embrace for the first time. She was his woman. Not a doubt was there lingering in her mind and Honey intended this night to see that Liu had none either.

He groaned when she let her tongue meander into his mouth. Something primitive and feminine thrilled whithin Honey that she could garner such a response from him. Without breaking their embrace, he swung her up into his arms so that he clasped her knees against his chest and strode purposefully back into their room. Liu kicked the door shut behind them and Honey closed her eyes when his lips traced a burning path down her throat. She ached with the need to feel him within her. The cushions pressed against her back before she knew they had crossed the room, and Honey savored Liu's weight atop her. Her man. He unfastened the front of her shirt and Honey was surprised to find his fingers shaking.

Nervous was he! Her heart swelled with tenderness at the sign. Surely he could not doubt her response? Honey lifted his hands and pressed a kiss into each palm, stretching up to kiss either corner of his mouth before touching her lips to his. Liu shivered and Honey could not believe the evidence of her own senses.

This magnificent man desired her but still he granted her a choice. An unbearable sweetness flooded Honey and she could think of naught but laying his own fears to rest.

Honey knelt before Liu and purposefully set to removing his garments. Liu made to assist, but she pushed his hands away, waving a resolute finger under his nose. The corner of his mouth quirked but he did her bidding, kneeling silently before her as she worked. 'Twas a heady power to have one so much larger than she at her command and the knowledge made Honey bold. She was well aware of the warmth of his gaze resting upon her and let her own admiration show when she had bared his chest to her view.

She leaned forward and carefully licked one of his nipples. Liu caught his breath but no intent had Honey to grant him any quarter. She laved the nipple and ran her teeth across it until it tightened defiantly, then turned her attention on its mate.

When they both met with her satisfaction, Liu's breathing was ragged and his eyes glittered. But still he kept his hands at this sides, and Honey savored the unfamiliar sense of power flooding through her.

For whatever reason, he was granting her control of their loving and Honey aimed to see that Liu did not regret it. This night he would know fully how much she desired him.

This night she would seduce him anew, knowing fully what she did.

Honey climbed to her feet beneath his gaze and slowly began to peel off her garments. Liu appeared transfixed, the admiration she saw in his eyes made her audacious and Honey cast her garments aside with abandon, leaning temptingly close to him as she bared her shoulders. Liu swallowed carefully when her shirt and bra were discarded, his gaze fixed on her bare breasts. Impulsively, Honey teased them to peaks that matched his own beneath his sharp regard. He clenched his hands and deliberately unclenched them but did not make a move toward her.

Honey smiled and shed the rest of her garments, feeling more desireable than ever she had imagined she would. She unfastened the tie in her hair and shook out her plait, letting her hair cascade over her shoulders. When Honey pushed him in the chest with one finger, he obediently rolled back to sit against the wall.

She knelt before him and unfastened his boots, feeling incredibly forward when she tugged his pants from his hips. The sight of Liu's arousal did naught to reassure her that she was not being too bold and her gaze flew uncertainly to his. Liu smiled and cocked one brow eloquently, signifying that he intended to wait for her lead.

Honey felt her breathing quicken when she reached for his small ponytail. He leaned away from the wall and Honey knelt by his hip, tantalized by his proximity. His hair was thick and silky. Well aware was she that his hand rested directly beside her knee, that her breast fairly brushed his arm. She could smell his skin and the scent taunted her with the promise of what was to come. Her fingers fumbled momentarily but she recovered herself enough to pull out his ponytail, letting his hair spread over his shoulders. Honey brushed it away from his temple and leaned forward to press her lips there.

She could not stop once she had touched him, for the taste of his skin was as intoxicating to her as the most potent alcohol. She traced little kisses all around his ear and along the line of his jaw. His scent and the heat rising from his skin drove her to distraction and she dared to rest her fingertips on her shoulders. From there they seemed to move of their own accord to trace mirrored paths across his shoulders and chest. Honey caught her breath at the feel of him.

"Liu," she whispered shakily behind his ear. He shuddered from head to toe at the flurry of her breath there and suddenly his restraint finally broke.

"Honey," he growled as he twisted, but Honey was aware of naught but his hands upon her.

He rolled her summarily to her back and she could not cease touching the smooth warmth of his skin. Honey arched against his weight and tangled her fingers in his hair. She loved his strength, his heat, and unexpected gentleness of his touch. Liu's mouth closed around her breast demandingly and she cried out at the sweetness of his suckling. She writhed against him and he ducked to assault the other breast, his hands cupping her ribs as he teased her nipples to peaks that rivaled the state of his own. The tension rose within her again and she wanted naught else than to touch and taste him everywhere.

His tongue was in her navel, his hands bracketing her pelvis, then Honey gasped aloud as he moved yet lower. His palms slid over her thighs in an endless caress as his tongue dove between her legs, and Honey found herself shamelessly arching to meet his touch.

Though she squirmed against him, Liu granted her no respite from his devilish tongue. Honey's heart leaped in anticipation when she felt again that quickening beneath her skin. Her nails bit into his shoulders and she strained against him in persuit of that elusive pleasure.

Certain she was that her cry would be heard all the way to Arktica when it came, but powerless was she against the hot wave that coursed through her veins. She stretched high as she cried out, her hips bucking in ageless dance that she could not contain. Honey reached fully the crescendo she had but tasted before and fell shivering from the heights to land securely in Liu's arms.

Had she not been so exhausted, she might have been mortified at her wanton behavior. But then she saw Liu's slow smile of satisfaction as he loomed possessively over her and she breathed in shaky relief. Honey reached up to touch the side of his face, loving how different it was in texture from her own and marveling that this man was hers. She ran her fingers lightly across his shoulders and nuzzeled against his chest as he leaned over her.

His feather-light kisses dotted her eyelids, her brow, her earlobe, the underside of her jaw, and Honey fairly purred with pleasure at the attention he was lavishing upon her. Indeed, she nearly felt fit enough to scale those heights again and she opened her eyes to find his gaze sparkling bright in the half-light.

Unable to deny him the pleasure he had granted her, Honey reached up to touch her lips to his. Liu's hand enfolded the back of her neck, the other cupping her breast. When his thumb dragged leisurely across her taut nipple, Honey knew she had to sample him fully this night. She squirmed beneath him and when he lifted his weight, she purposefully locked her legs around his waist.

Liu caught his breath, but Honey held his gaze in silent challenge. She smiled slowly and let her fingertip trail provocatively across his lips. He opened his mouth and she continued her caress across his teeth. Liu bit gently on her inquisitive finger and Honey lifted her hips demandingly against him. His eyes widened at her impulsive mood and she had but an instant to smile before he slipped within her.

Liu moved slowly, as though he feared to frighten her. Honey willed herself not to be afraid of this natural union. Gentle he was, the concern in his eyes now showing her that she had not been mistaken to trust him. When he rested fully within her, he paused and Honey moved slightly to accustom herself to him. Liu blanched as he closed his eyes and Honey could not believe the extent of his weakness for her.

She rolled her hips experimentally in a parody of a dance she had learned and watched him grit his teeth. Honey nearly laughed aloud at the possibility that she might be able to please him as he had pleasured her. She arched back and deliberately stretched her arms above her head, dancing as well as she could stretched on her back beneath him.

Liu's eyes flew open, his eyes blazing with desire. Honey merely granted him a cocky smile and continued her "dance." He reared up onto his knees abruptly and carried her with him, both of his hands clasping around her waist to hold her upright before him. Honey dropped her toes to the ground and stretched high to dance, loving he strength of his grip and the flame smoldering in his eyes.

Liu tipped back his head and roared as he began to lift her up and down. The very movement made Honey almost forget to dance, for he rubbed himself against her so that that secret spot was reawakened. She met his gaze and saw the awareness of what magic he wrought gleaming there.

Knowing it was his intent, she could not deny him. Honey stretched high, struggling to dance even as the heat gathered within her. She writhed within his embrace as they danced together in a timeless tempo, their pace increasing to a frenzy. Then Liu arched high and stiffened, his gesture driving him against her so that Honey cried out in his wake and collapsed bonelessly against his chest.

Slowly, the two lovers came down from their high.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Liu told her. Then they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Shao Kahn paced in his thronroom, his anger apparent.

"You had her here and she escaped right under your nose!" he said to a quivering Tiron. "She was to be brought to me! Her fate was to be decided by me! How am I supposed to turn her against Raiden now?!"

Tiron swallowed hard, his face ashen-pale. Then, suddenly, Shao Kahn's hand swept out, taking off his head. Mileena's eyes followed it as it rolled across the floor.

"Father, if I may," she said. Shao Kahn's eyes looked to her. "Quan Chi and I have found a rather... interesting... ancient spell. It will be the perfect weapon against Raiden. Then, with Raiden out of the way, what happens to the girl is strictly up to you."

"Show me," he ordered her. She nodded and handed him a book, open to a page written in the ancient tongue. Slowly, he read, then a sinister smile crossed his face. He looked at his daughter appraisingly.

"You do me proud, Mileena," he told her. She seemed to swell with pride. "Get Quan Chi on this right away. I want to watch Raiden fall."

She nodded and hastened away, taking the book with her.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MK.

Thus, days passed and I always woke in the mornings still curled up with Raiden. However, this morning, I was going to press my luck. I wanted something more than before. Slowly, I leaned up on my arm, then stole a kiss from him. He gladly returned it, his hand caressing my face. I then pulled away and got out of bed, starting my bath. Raiden's gaze never once left me. I knew he was still trying to figure out this huge change in me. Before I'd been taken, I'd have been putting serious moves on him, considering he was all ready in the bed. I mean, I'd done that several times... and he'd reversed the game on me and then just walked away.

Once my bath was full, I let it steam for a bit, gathering the clothes I would wear this day and placing them on the counter. I then stripped and stepped in, sitting down to enjoy it... then thought about it. I looked over to Raiden as he got out of bed. He seemed to know I was looking at him and turned his gaze to me, questioningly.

"Join me?" I asked softly. It took him a few minutes of debate, but he finally began to undress. The old me would have taken this moment to appreciate (if not comment on) his body. Now, however, I didn't want to look anywhere but into his eyes. Slowly, he joined me in the tub. With a smile, I moved to lean back against his chest, enjoying his arms around me yet again. Slowly, he relaxed, letting the heated water soothe his muscles.

I tilted my head up and stole a few soft, sweet kisses from him, treasuring each moment our lips touched. He seemed as content as I was, just holding me, kissing me softly. After a while of soaking (both in the water and in one another's attention), I grabbed a washcloth and the soap. With a small smile, I began to wash Raiden, starting with his chest. At first, he was surprised, then just let me, stealing kisses once in a while. He didn't even move away like he normally would have when my hands moved down below the belt, washing there. I was well aware of his hardening member, my hands stroking it softly as I scrubbed. However, I didn't keep my attention there. I pressed my body against his with a kiss, pulling him forward to lean on me as I scrubbed his back with his attention diverted.

After I was done with him, he took the washcloth, added more soap, and then washed my own body. Kisses were stolen as his hands roamed my flesh in its entirety. My body _did_ get aroused, but not overly so... The whole experience was exhilerating. With our bodies fully washed, we did one another's hair, just glad to be near one another, our feather-light caresses not moving any closer to third base. I don't think either of us wanted them to, either.

This was definately something new to me. When we finally drained the tub and stepped out, I grabbed two towels from the cubboard, handing him one, myself wrapping up in the other. A few more loving kisses were shared as we dried off, then pulled away from one another to dress. No words were spoken as I took his offered hand and the two of us walked down to the dining hall. At the doorway to it, he stole a soft kiss, which I gladly returned.

"I must go," he said softly, leaning his forehead on mine. I nodded, stealing another kiss.

"The world awaits," I teased. He smiled, stole one last kiss, then teleported away. I shook my head after him and then got my breakfast, taking the open seat next to Honey. She grinned at me.

"I saw that," she teased. I just blushed. "I was right, wasn't I? You _are_ falling for him?"

Slowly, I nodded. I'd dreamt last night of him, a dream that spelled it all out for me. If I could dream of him and it not be a sexual fantasy, I knew I was falling for him... and fast. Fortunately, not another word was said on the subject, the four of us (Liu, Kung, Honey, and myself) catching up with what everyone else was doing. Finally, when the meal was finished, the boys left to train leaving Honey and I alone. So, we returned to my chambers, the two of us relaxing on the over-sized sofa.

"So... do you love him?" she asked softly. I shook my head.

"Not fully, yet," I answered honestly. "But yes, a part of me does. To say otherwise is to fight a losing battle."

She nodded with a smile.

"Do you intend to tell him?" she asked. I nodded.

"But only when I truly mean it," I answered her.

* * *

Raiden returned later that evening, finding me with Honey, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao. The two boys were trying to teach us some self-defense, but always ended up laughing at us. Honey's hand-eye coordination really, really sucked. She'd mis-step and fall over. Me, I would laugh at her and mess up my own punches. It was, over all, just an entertaining afternoon. Raiden walked up to us when all four of us were laughing too hard. Honey and I couldn't get off the ground, tears rolling down our cheeks. Kung Lao was leaning against a tree, trying not to hit the ground, holding his sides. Liu Kang was bent over, his arms crossed over his stomach, his laughter making it hurt to breathe. Raiden just shook his head at us.

"What brought this on?" he asked. Honey and I just laughed harder.

"Those two will _never_ last as fighters," Liu managed to get out through his laughter. Slowly, Honey and I's laughter lessened into pure giggles. We wiped our cheeks, only to giggle some more.

"Honey wiped out," Kung Lao finally expanded, making us laugh again.

"Again," I added with cheek. Honey just blushed and laughed. Raiden shook his head. Next thing I knew, I was thrown over his shoulder, getting hauled off to some strange new location, to a courtyard in the temple I'd never seen before. Only when my laughter had stopped did he put me down.

"Are you going to start laughing again?" he asked. Slowly, I shook my head, though an amused smile was still on my face. He smiled back. "Good. Take my arm."

I obeyed. Seconds later, I was no longer standing at the temple, but on the edge of a cliff. Out before us stretched the open ocean. My eyes widened as I drank it in. He smiled at me.

"Honey once told me that you've never truly seen the ocean," he said. I looked at him with a smile and gladly stepped up into his waiting embrace. Seconds later, we were back in our chambers. The sight blew my mind. Candles were everywhere, their light being the only thing you could see in the completely darkened rooms. Numerous vases lined the room, each with a different type of boquet (though I noted with great pleasure that none of them were roses). Scattered on the floor were white petals. The bathtub was full of steaming water, candles floating on it on things that looked like lilypads. Several petals were spread over the top of the water. Off to the side was a small table set for two, candles lighting it. The food on it waited to be eaten. However, my eyes were on the two bottles of wine. I looked at him, speechless. His smile warmed my heart.

"Wha-what brought this on?" I asked. He pulled me back into his arms.

"Do you not remember what today is?" he asked. I gave him a confused look and he kissed the back of my hand. "This is the anniversary of the day we married."

My eyes widened in surprise. It had been a year all ready?

"Wow..." I said, trying to absorb this. "Time flew... I had... completely forgotten!"

He just smiled at that, proud that _he,_ at least, remembered. He pulled me into his arms, his smile softening, his eyes glowing with warmth.

"The rest of this day, I am yours and yours alone," he told me. I was deeply moved by this. Tears of my joy sprung to my eyes, but rather than let them fall, I kissed him instead, telling him what words could not express. He was all too happy to kiss me back, his arms wrapping around me.

"Come," he said softly. "Let's not waste Misa's efforts to make sure you at least eat once before your mind gets too distracted by this night."

I nodded and let him lead me there, sitting me down in my seat, himself taking the other. The meal was spent with stolen kisses and a few glasses of wine. I only stopped drinking when I felt light-headed, telling me I was nearly drunk. Raiden then took me to the bathroom and stripped me. In response, I stripped him as well, stealing a few kisses. We both sank into the water, both of us satisfied to rest in one another's arms. No words were said. None were needed, not for this. The caresses of one another's flesh were loving, tender... not leading anywhere, just touching. We only left the tub when the water began to get cold. From there, I took him to the bed and had him lay on his stomach. Neither of us were dressed which would help me a great deal.

I massaged his back and neck, working out as many kinks as possible while simply enjoying how his body relaxed under my skilled hands. I may never be a fighter, but this I was born to do. After a while, he reversed our roles, taking care of my own tensions. His hands worked his own magic on my muscles, soothing each one.

Then we just laid there together, content to be the center of one another's world. I fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

* * *

I woke the next morning, a smile of pleasure crossing my face as I recalled the events of last night. I tilted my head up and kissed Raiden. He smiled and pushed the hair back from my face.

"Are you content?" he asked softly. I smiled and stole another kiss.

"So much more than that," I answered him. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to leave his embrace... but I knew he had duties to attend to, things he'd slacked on just to give me one night of his undivided attention. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines and kissed me softly. Then he rose, dressed, stole another loving kiss, and was gone. I just smiled, savoring the feel of his kiss, my fingers lightly touching my slightly swollen lips.

I couldn't argue with myself anymore. I had tried for weeks to find a different solution, a different idea... but none of them rang true.

I was hopelessly, wrecklessly, undeniably in love with Raiden.

But when would I tell him? He wouldn't be back now for quite some time... at least not until around late afternoon. I wanted the timing to be perfect for me to tell him this, as it was sure to give him great joy.

I was pulled out of my musings as Misa entered the room with a knowing smile.

"Did you enjoy your night?" she asked. I nodded, still on cloud nine due to my realization. "You look exceptionally happy. Did he finally cave?"

I shook my head, unable to get the smile off my face. She just giggled, seeming to understand.

"So... you finally love him," she stated. I nodded, though it hadn't been a question. She smiled at me, happy for me. "It will mean the world to him. When do you plan to tell him?"

I shrugged.

"At the opportune moment," I answered. "I want... I want it to mean as much to him as last night meant to me."

She smiled knowingly.

"I'm sure that moment will come, sooner than you think," she said, then helped me get focused again, handing me a dress. "It's a gift from Raiden. He dropped it off about five minutes ago."

I nodded and held it up. It was a sleeveless halter top, all white but lined in silver. There were separate pieces that were supposed to adorn my upper arms, hanging to the ground. It was a flowing garment, not frilly or seriously girly, but simple yet elegant. I gladly put it on, then let Misa put my hair up, curling the pieces that didn't go in the knot. I then put on make-up and put in a set of dangling earrings. Then, for the first time in my life, I willingly put on a pair of silver stilts. All together, it was an astonishing difference, making me appear like a very, desirable woman versus my usual garb that made me look unapproachable.

I smiled, then made my way down to the dining hall. Honey was the first to see me as I glided into the room. She was so shocked to see me in a dress that she dropped her fork. That, of course, got Liu Kang and Kung Lao to look over, only for both of them to do a double-take.

"Frost!" the three chorused.

"You look like a girl!" Honey said, stunned. I chuckled.

"That's what I am, last time I checked," I teased her. She just shook her head.

"Yeah, but today you actually _look_ it!" she answered. "Where did this come from?"

"Raiden," I answered, taking my seat with my food. "Last night was glorious..."

"He finally caved?" the boys chorused. I laughed and shook my head.

"No," I answered. "Not hardly... but it _was_ our anniversary."

Liu immediately looked guilty, only to grin when he realized Honey'd forgotten, too. She looked at me, astonished.

"A guy actually remembered an important day?" she asked. Liu was immediately offended, but then shrugged it off. I giggled and nodded.

"It was perfect, like a dance!" I answered her, that dreamy look coming back into my eyes. "Candlelight... dinner... wine... petals all over..."

I closed my eyes, remembering it all, my hand subconsciously going to touch my lips. They weren't swollen anymore, but I could still remember how each kiss had felt.

"It was beyond perfect," I told her, pushing aside my dreamy state-of-mind. She finally managed to shake off her surprise and grinned at me.

"Where is he now?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Doing everything he put off yesterday," I answered. "He set the whole thing up himself, minus the meal. That was Misa. He went out of his way to guarantee he would be mine and mine alone all night."

She got a soft, knowing smile.

"When are you gonna tell him?" she asked. I smiled warmly.

"At the first opportune moment," I answered. "I want it to mean as much to him as last night meant to me."

She nodded, understanding.

"What is she gonna tell him?" asked the boys, completely lost. We giggled.

"What else?" I asked them. "But that I love him?"

Both of them got surprised, then they both whooped and jeered, laughing at me. Apparently, they knew I'd fall sooner or later... and had placed bets on how long it would take. I just let them have their amusement. Nothing could ruin my mood this day.

"I see you finally took my advice and grew your hair out. It looked unsightly as short as you kept it."

Nothing except that. I lost my good mood and turned to Kenai with a less than friendly expression. I wasn't the only one.

"So nice of you to dress up for my visit," he said, his tone superior. I glared.

"Your disrespect is not welcome here," I told him coldly. "Leave."

He just shook his finger at me.

"Well now, you see, that's something I simply cannot do," he answered, his tone a sneer. "Or have you forgotten a line in the treaty?"

I frowned, my insides turning to ice. I had a terrible feeling about this... Sure enough, he pulled it out and read a specific line to me.

"In the event that the clan leaders are destroyed and only the heirs remain, both must return to run the clans... side-by-side."

I snatched it out of his hands.

"My father would never put something like that in the treaty!" I accused, reading it over. "You changed it somehow... and forged my signature."

"Prove it," he said, his eyes flashing. He knew he had me. I had no way to prove my theory! "Since you cannot, you will be coming with me, my wife."

Then, several things happened at once. He grabbed my arm tight enough to bruise. I cried out in pain. Liu Kang shot fire at him. Kenai dodged, releasing me... only to get frozen seconds later. I looked at the door in shock, stunned to see a member of the Lin Kuei standing there.

"Wha-what just happened?" I asked, trying to absorb this mess. The Lin Kuei gave me a bow.

"Forgive me, Lady Raiden," he said. "I was assigned by the grandmaster, Sub-Zero, to keep an eye on this man. Lord Raiden had expressed his ill wills to my master. In the interest of protecting you, I was to act only when needed."

"What did he mean by the clan leaders being... destroyed?" I asked slowly, dreading the answer. The Lin Kuei hung his head.

"This man, Kenai... he killed them all and burned the origional treaty, forging one of his own through sorcery," he answered. My entire being felt shattered, tears springing to my eyes. Some even fell down my face.

"Raiden!" I all but screamed, the agony in my voice. He appeared almost immediately, then saw the Lin Kuei and the frozen Kenai... and my distraught features. He quickly walked over and pulled me into his arms. "He killed them... he killed them all..."

I buried my face in his chest, soaking his robe. Raiden looked at the Lin Kuei.

"Destroy that," he said, gesturing to Kenai's frozen form. "You are relieved of your charge, though I request that you return to Sub-Zero with this message: the clans of Shushi-Warren and Glima-Sozen are in need of a leader. Tell them my wife sent him. They will fall into place among the Lin Kuei."

The ninja nodded and Raiden teleported us to our room. There, I barely noticed as he removed my stunning dress, then pulled me into his embrace on the bed. There, in his arms, I let my grief pour out on him.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MK.

It was a sad day, full of mourning, especially for Frost. Her head was hung low, her garments as black and depressive as we all felt. One by one, we had buried the clan leaders, paying our respects to each. Only at the final grave, the grave of her father, did she break down and cry once more. Raiden was at her side, holding her close, mourning with her. He seemed to feel her pain, her loss, just as she did.

"Ah, a graveyard," said an unwelcome, snide voice. "The perfect resting place for you, Raiden."

Everyone spun around, ready for battle, save myself and Frost. She froze, horrified. I then recalled what she'd told me. Quan Chi had also raped her during her captivity. I ran to Frost, trying to drag her away... but her feet were planted in her fear. Just when the warriors were going to attack, a portal opened and Goro, Shiva, Shang Tsung, Mileena, and a tarkatan horde all stormed through. The Lin Kuei present fought on our side. The stress of battle seemed to have woken Frost and she ran with me, away from the fighting. Suddenly, Quan Chi began to chant something. Raiden was surrounded in a green light, Quan Chi's power. Horrified, Frost froze, then began to walk back towards him, her walk turning into a run. She caught Raiden as he fell, the spell completed.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded of the sorceror. In response, he turned to Shang Tsung.

"Kill him," he said. "He's a powerless mortal now."

Horror filled Frost's eyes as she realized what had happened. Time seemed to slow down as I watched the attack gather in Shang Tsung's hand. Frost quickly pushed Raiden out of the way, but the blast hit the mountain behind them. Thunder crashed through the valley as the mountain began to crack... and buried the two lovers beneathe it.

"RAIDEN! FROST!" screamed a voice. It took me a few moments to realize it was my own voice as my feet carried me swiftly over to the pile of boulders. There, I began frantically removing the smaller boulders. My mind was only focused on one thing: I had to unbury them. I had to save them.

"Fall back!" Quan Chi's voice said. "We've done what we came to do!"

Only then did it hit the Earthrhelmers what had happened. Soon, my hands weren't the only ones digging out the mountain.

_Hang on, Frost, Raiden! We're coming!_

I clenched my jaw.

_Please don't be dead._

* * *

I slowly came to, pain throbbing in every inch of my body. I then realized I was laying on someone... and that someone was taking in very shaky breaths.

"Raiden... are you all right?" I asked softly, coughing in the dust, my face buried in his robe.

"Save your air," he told me. "There won't be much left."

I frowned at him.

"Frost, I need you to do something for me," he said softly. I got suspicious due to the tone he used. It send a cold shiver down my spine. Something bad was about to happen. He pressed something cold and metallic into my hand and brought my hand up to his ribs. Almost immediately, I dropped the knife.

"No!" I objected. "No! I will not end your life!"

"Frost, there won't be enough air for us both," he argued, trying to get me to understand what he was trying to do. "I can hear the others unburying us just as well as you can, but they won't get here in time to save us both! Ending my life will buy you more time!"

"No!" I repeated. "Just stop, Raiden! Just stop! I'd rather die here, right now _with_ you then live the rest of my life mourning for you! Raiden, I love you!"

He froze.

"The entire time I was stuck in Outworld, trapped there, the only thing I could think of or about... was you!" I began to reveal to him. "I didn't fear dying. I didn't fear what they were going to do. I feared dying before I could see you again, that I never would!"

I paused, tears leaking out of my cheeks.

"I had to face the possibility of eternity without you once," I said softly, yet urgently. "Don't ask me to do it again!"

It was silent for a few moments... then his lips were on mine. This kiss was so different from all the others before. It was powerful, desirous, loving, tender, and mind-blowing all in one. Lightning flashed behind my closed eyelids, my entire mind clouding over. He pulled away long enough for me to breathe, then kissed me again. His hand came up to cup my face, his fingers in my hair. My own hands clutched at his robe on his chest, unable to move them much due to the rocks litterally crushing my body to Raiden's. Slowly, Raiden pulled his lips away, close enough I could still feel his breath upon my own.

"You don't know how much that means to me," he said softly, then kissed me again. While we both knew this really wasn't the best time for this, neither of us could stop ourselves, our kisses being the only way we could show our love in this moment.

"When we get out of here, I want to try this marriage thing again, for real this time," I whispered to him. Even in the dark, I felt him nod.

"We'll renew our vows..." he agreed.

"In front of all our friends," I added, then kissed him again. After that kiss, I laid my head on his chest, content to just be in his arms. The rocks above us shifted and a single ray of sunlight illuminated Raiden's face. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"It would appear the Elder Gods want us both to survive as well," I teased lightly. He chuckled and kissed me again, both of us grateful for our continued air supply.

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed before one of the Lin Kuei finally unburied Raiden and Frost. Both were heavily injured from the weight of the rocks, lucky to be alive. Both were also still concious, but we had to carry them both back to the temple. Both lost conciousness along the way, unable to bear the pain any longer. There, Sub-Zero set to work, healing them both as best he could, which wasn't very well. Neither were concious so neither of them could willingly submit to his power. All he could do was try to reset the bones and hope they healed soon.

"Do you think the spell's permanent?" asked Liu, watching the two lovers pass out, side-by-side, from the pain.

"I don't know, Liu," I answered him softly. "I don't know."

Worried, the two of us remained in that doorway until late that night. We all took shifts watching over them, praying they'd be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BY MY OC'S.

... beep... beep... beep...

That was the first sound I heard as I returned to conciousness. I groaned softly, my head throbbing. Almost immediately, my hands were cupped in two larger ones.

"How do you feel?" asked the voice. My eyes slowly opened and I slowly focused in on the man holding my hands... Who... wait... was that...

"Raiden?" I asked softly. He nodded, kissing me gently. Then, everything flooded back. I'd told him I loved him! "Are you... all right?"

He smiled softly.

"Never better," he answered. "The spell only removed my Godly powers and immortality for 24-hours."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two weeks," he answered slowly. I thought that over, then looked at him.

"Did we retaliate?" I asked. He nodded.

"Quan Chi and Shang Tsung don't exist anymore," he assured me. "Apparently, I wasn't supposed to survive."

I offered him a small smile for that one.

"My head hurts," I admitted softly. He smiled and summoned his power, pushing it into me. After a few moments, every ache and pain I had, disappeared. I smiled at him, stealing a kiss.

"I'm glad you are all right," he said softly, then seemed hesitant. "Do you... remember... what happened two weeks ago?"

I smiled, realizing he was nervous. I lightly caressed his face, then stole a kiss, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"If you mean, do I realize that you and I are going to have a repeat wedding, the answer to that is yes," I answered, stealing another kiss. "I love you, Raiden."

He relaxed immediately, kissing me back. Soon, though, he lifted me off the bed, into his arms and spun me around, kissing me again and again and again. I was just happy to return his kisses and to hold onto him. Finally, he set me down on my feet, his hand cupping my cheek.

"I love you, Frost," he said softly. "I have since a week after our marriage."

I was surprised. He chuckled.

"It took a week for you decide you loved me?" I teased. He chuckled.

"More like it took a week to stop fighting the fact that I loved you," he answered. "At least it didn't take _me_ a year!"

I chuckled and stole another kiss.

"There are several people waiting out there to see if you're okay," he told me. I gave a sigh.

"If I told you to let them wait, would you?" I asked. He gave me 'the look'. I rolled my eyes. "Of course not."

He chuckled and I took his arm, letting him lead me from the room. He walked me all the way down to the dining hall. I wasn't there for more than two seconds before a voice squealled through the din.

"FROST!"

I then found myself in several hugs. When one person let go, another took their place. I blushed at the attention, but let Honey lead me to the table, Liu grabbing me some food. We all sat down and laughed, just like old times. Towards the end of the meal, Raiden stood and held out his hand to me. I gladly handed it to him and stepped up beside him.

"Friends," he said, getting everyone's attention. "We would like to invite you all to the renewal of our vows, taking place here in the temple a week from today."

"Renewal huh?" teased Kit. "Finally break down and fall in love, did ya Frost?"

In response, I kicked the chair out from underneath him. Our clans laughed, as did nearly everyone else in the room. Raiden chuckled at me and pulled me back into his embrace. He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" he asked. I just chuckled and stole a kiss, then sat back down next to Honey. She grinned at me as Raiden joined us, sitting next to me. She and Liu Kang exchanged looks, then she blushed.

"Um... Cilandra..."

I gave her my complete attention. She never called me by my real name unless it was really important.

"Would you be willing... to become a Godmother?" she asked. My eyes widened, then I squealled and hugged her tight. Our table started laughing again.

"Of course I will!" I told her, excited for her. "When did this happen?"

She blushed.

"Well... uh... you see..."

"It was a few days after your... jealous tirade against Sonya," Liu answered me. Sonya looked at me, a brow quirked up. I blushed, avoiding her gaze.

"Long story," I told her. She just shook her head with a smile.

"I'm even starting to show!" Honey said excitedly. I chuckled at her and shook my head. Raiden took my hand in his and I looked at him, all the love I possessed in my gaze.

"If you will excuse us," he said, then teleported us to the balcony of our room. I looked at him, the question in my eyes. All I got in response was a mind-blowing kiss. Kiss after kiss after kiss made it impossible to think as his hands flew over my form, my gown soon pooling at my feet, leaving me standing naked before him. I hesitated, pulling away to look at him.

"No games?" I asked softly, making sure. He kissed me softly.

"No games," he assured me.

"No stopping?" I pressed. He smiled.

"Not anymore," he answered, then kissed me.

* * *

She had one coherent thought after his mouth met hers. That this was the way it was supposed to be. This was what people chased all their lives. This was why a wedding ended with a kiss. This was something that sealed, that changed her life, that took her soul to a place strange and new and terrifying.

She pressed herself against him, needing the feel of his body against her, needing something to hold on to. He was lean and hard and muscular, and his soft white clothes pressed against her skin, arousing her with the very incongruity of clothe against nakedness. Her vulnerability should have added to her fright, but instead, if made her only more determined. Her mouth opened beneath his, accepting whatever he wanted to give her.

His arms slid around her back, arching her against him, and his mouth trailed down the side of her neck, to touch the wildly beating pulse at the base of her throat. And then, with sudden strength, he picked her up in his arms, holding her tight against him, adding to her sense of frailty.

She leaned her face against his shoulder, giving up the last ounce of fight. She was his to do whatever he wanted with. He moved through the billowing curtains into the darkened room with only the white-shrouded furniture marking the way, and then he set her down on the bed, standing over her.

She looked up at him, silent, questioning, wanting him more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life. She wanted to see him, touch him, to know him.

But instinct told her to take him on his terms. So she lay back against the pillows, eyes half closed into the shadowy darkness, and waited.

She could hear the rustle of clothing, and knew he was stripping off his clothes. She wanted to rise up on her knees, to reach out for him in the darkness, but she couldn't move, mesmerized by his unspoken command in the inky blackness. She was trembling, not with cold, not with fear, but with her need for him. She wanted him so badly, she thought she might die of it.

And then he was on the bed with her, his hands on her shoulders, pulling her to him, and his skin was hard and hot and damp against her.

"Raiden," she whispered, a small cry of passion, of need, of surrender as his hands moved down her body, dancing across her sensitive skin, arousing her without touching anything but her waist, the outer sides of her thighs, her knees.

He lay back against the mound of pillows, pulling her with him, his mouth against hers, kissing her with a devastating thoroughness that was bringing her perilously close to madness. She couldn't come with just his mouth on hers, his hands on her waist, and yet she was astonishingly close to it. His hands moved upward, sliding against her midriff, and she felt the slight, arousing roughness of his skin as it danced along her softness, moving closer and closer to her aching breasts. If he didn't touch her, she'd die. She knew it even as he tore his mouth away from hers, breathing heavily as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck.

Slipping away from her, he pushed her back on the bed, flat against the mattress. She reached for him, wanting to pull him against her, but he caught her wrists, holding them down beside her body. The touch of his mouth against her breast brought a reaction so intense, it was almost painful. She tried to arch off the bed, but he was holding her still with his hands on wrists as he slowly circled one breast with his tongue, then tugged it gently into his mouth, suckling on it, nipping lightly with his teeth before turning his attention to her other breast.

She moaned, her breath coming in strangled gasps, and she struggled against his imprisoning grip. She wanted to touch him, to pull him over her, into her. Her body was twisting, desperate with longing. She needed him, needed him now. And yet she couldn't tell him. All she could do was writhe on the bed, trying to reach for him.

His hands released her wrists and for a moment, she was almost too dazed to react as he reached up and cupped her breasts, his thumbs caressing the dampened flesh. And then he moved his mouth downward, across her flat belly to the apex of her thighs, and she couldn't make a sound of protest. He kissed her in the downy thatch of golden curls, and then lower still, his mouth finding her with devastating effect. This time she struggled for a moment, her hands finding his head and trying to pull him away as his large, strong hands cradled her hips, holding her still. And then she wasn't tugging at him, she was threading her hands through his thick hair, holding him against her, arching against the devastating invasion of his mouth and tongue.

The darkness closed around her, the thick velvet night where no light penetrated, as the sensation swirled around her. It made no sense. Normally, she didn't even like what he was doing to her, had always found it vastly overrated. And yet now she was being turned into a quivering, mindless mass of female flesh in response to his mouth, his hands, his sheer intensity. She didn't want it; she wanted to give to him, not take, and yet he was giving her no choice.

He knew how to judge her reactions perfectly , the shift, the restlessness, the ripple of reaction, the strangled breathing. He knew when she was just on the edge of explosion, and he knew how to expand that edge, to draw her over it, willingly, tumbling to her doom with no more than a strangled cry. He knew how to prolong it so that she was clawing at his shoulders, sobbing frantically, certain her body could take no more until he showed her, with inexorable determination, that it could.

And yet it wasn't enough. She convulsed against his mouth, her body going rigid in reaction, and still she pulled at him, tugged at him, wanting more and more of him, wanting him, not his mouth, not his hands working their fiendish magic, she wanted all of him.

She was scarcely aware that he'd released her. Not until he covered her trembling, shivering body with his, wrapping her in his arms against his own tense, damp body did she realize that despite the contractions still rippling through her, he was no longer touching her.

She put her tear-damp face against his shoulder. He'd taken her completely, and yet he hadn't even attempted his own satisfaction yet.

His hands reached to cup her face. The moon had gone behind a cloud and the tiny glow of light had vanished from the room, leaving them plunged into inky darkness. His long fingers brushed the tears from her face, and then his mouth followed, kissing salty dampness from her cheeks, her eyelids, her mouth.

She turned her mouth to meet his. Once more darkness surrounded them, cocooning them in a world of sensation and midnight glory. He shifted her beneath him, parting her legs so that he rested against her, the heat and hardness and need of him, and she trembled, uncertain that she could take much more.

His slow, inexorable possession of her body was something she couldn't deny. It seemed endless, overwhelming, consuming, as her body shifted to accommodate him, and she knew from her initial twinge of discomfort that he was far more than what she was used to. Far more of everything. When he finally rested inside her, he pulled her legs up around his hips, settling in even deeper, and she couldn't contain a little gasp of dismay.

She could feel the iron hard muscles against her, feel the fierce control that tightened his body.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, urgently, and she knew if she said one word, he would pull away, leave her. AND she would die.

But she wouldn't lie. Never would she lie to him. Instead, she kissed his mouth, silencing the question, and tightened her legs around him, pulling him in deeper still.

Now it was his turn to shudder, to tremble and shiver in reaction. The control that he'd kept so tightly began to slip, as he slowly pulled away from her, only to fill her again. She winced in the darkness, keeping still, determined not to flinch from the fierce possession of his body.

She wasn't quite sure when it changed. When the last trace of discomfort vanished and she was reaching for him, clutching at him as he strained against her. He was so strong, so powerful, that her entire body felt invaded, overwhelmed by his possession, a possession she didn't want to end. She arched up against him, knowing that nothing could possibly reach the heights she had earlier, but reaching anyway when the moon came out from behind the clouds, filling the room with silvery light.

His muscles were bunched, slippery with sweat beneath her hands, and was loath to give up holding him, touching him, but she had to. Reaching up, she caught his face, turning him to look down at her, full face. She kissed his mouth, his nose, she kissed the side of his face. She trailed the kisses down the side of his neck, down between their joined bodies.

For a moment, he stilled the hypnotic, powerful rhythm of his body and she was afraid she'd gone too far. And then, flinging his head back, he began to move again, slow, deliberate thrusts that she met with every last ounce of her strength. Until the tempo increased, until he was thrusting into her with a fierceness that should have frightened her. She held on desperately, somehow wanting to absorb him into her very skin. She knew he was on the absolute edge of his climax; she could feel it in the shivering tension of his body and she wondered why he held off, why he waited.

And then she knew, as suddenly, without warning, her own body convulsed again, around him, with a power that seemed to stop the earth in its orbit. She could feel him, rigid against her, she could hear her name, a curse of despair and triumph, as he joined her, spilling into her, giving the last that he'd kept from her in a timeless, endless dance of desire and satisfaction that she was certain would destroy her. And she would have gone willingly.

When reality returned, it was minutes, hours later. He was lying on top of her, his face hidden in the white pillow beside her and his body was cool and shivery and very tense. She knew he was going to move away and she couldn't let him go. Threading her arms around him, she clung tightly, unaware of her tear-streaked face, the desperation in her embrace.

His tense muscles relaxed against her, and his hand came up to gently caress her face.

"I once told you I had a vision of you before we met," he whispered to her. "This... this is what I saw."

In a moment, he was asleep, pinning her beneath his much larger body, and she found, to her amazement, that she was smiling through her tears.

He was human after all, and just as prone as any other damned man to fall asleep after making love. It was a tiny measure of relief to know that even he wasn't always astonishing.

She lay beneath him, accommodating herself to his weight, knowing she couldn't possibly be smothered, even though it felt like it. As the tumult in her heart and body subsided, the tumult in her mind increased. It made no sense. Her experience hadn't been extensive, but enough to know what she liked and didn't like, of what her own body was or was not capable. And he'd proven her wrong on every point, taken her on a trip of such mysterious, mesmerizing proportions that she doubted she'd ever be the same again.

She just shook her head, letting herself revel in the memory of his touch, knowing she would undoubtedly get it all again... and soon.


End file.
